Red Horizon
by Rebekah Rourke
Summary: Reeth Helsing becomes the missing link between two opposing forces in Forks. Sorry, I don't really edit my chapters... I make too many mistakes, bear with me. Rated M for language and sexual content. All four books. Bad summary, sorry. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens or Bella. But I do own Oscar, Ichabod, and Reeth.

I had been on to those Cullens dating back from the two years ago when I moved to this wretched town called Forks. I had been mesmerized by their family the first moment I saw them. But something wasn't right about them. They all seemed to… find no threat. At all…ever. I watched them everyday, all of them seeming unusual. They never sat with anyone outside their family. No, they were not normal.

I had come from a large city. Certain "creatures" had plagued me for my entire time spent living in the hell hole. These "creatures" seemed to have a lot in common with those Cullen characters. But the Cullens didn't haunt me the way the others did. No, they only lingered in my thoughts once in awhile, not causing my nightmares. I never knew why but whenever I stared at those perfect faces, I felt as if they were reading me, who I was. Internally I knew this couldn't be possible. How could anyone ever read my thoughts or see what would happen to me later on, right? But I didn't mind them so much because they never had a problem with anyone. But then Isabella Swan had arrived.

I tried not to let her bother me. She seemed nice enough even though I hadn't the guts to introduce myself. But something was different once she arrived. Edward Cullen, the worst of them all, seemed to change around her. I sat in the biology class they were in, at the table beside them. I noticed his once relaxed frame had stiffened whenever she came in to sit down. Poor Isabella, she didn't know what to think. But I had my suspicions. He'd clench his fists into tight balls of muscle, turning his entire hand whiter than normal. She was different to him. Much different. I noticed day in and day out that Isabella was the reason for his missing school and his attitude and she had taken it out all on herself. It wasn't her fault that he was a "monster". My suspicions seemed to be foolish but I totally and utterly believed in vampires. The more I thought about it… the more I knew… him and his beautiful family were… vampires.

When I lived in the rainy city two years ago, I had crossed paths with a strange woman. She had dark, purple circles under her eyes and she moved so swiftly and gracefully that it stopped me. I grew more and more wary being near her in my once familiar school. My father, Arthur Helsing, always told me of his "stupid" superstitious beliefs until one day when I talked to this woman, I believed all of his warnings. Everything she did my father had pointed out as a sign of "the beasts". But the only thing that hadn't made sense to me was that she never seemed to feed on humans because no one local had ever gone missing. But my father persisted and warned that this woman was one of them. So one day I had taken enough of the gory images that flew my mind whenever she walked past. I had approached at lunch; she was sitting with her friends Ichabod and Oscar. All three, as devastatingly beautiful as they were, seemed easy enough to accuse. I went over to her table and sat next to her. She looked at me with hard eyes.

"Reeth Helsing I presume, what is it that brings you here to our lovely section of the cafeteria?" she asked wickedly. Ichabod and Oscar's eyes looked as if preparing themselves to protect their woman friend. I sighed and thought, _out with it already_!

"You're a damned beast…" I muttered thinking she wouldn't hear it. Ichabod and Oscar stiffened and gripped the edge of the table hard. The girl looked to me with a devilish smile.

"Hmmm… what makes you say that?" she asked flashing a bright smile at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you friggin' play dumb with me… I know what you are…" I said breathlessly. The girl eyed me with a fury behind her black eyes and then looked to Ichabod and Oscar. They nodded and she turned back to me. I looked back and forth at the words that seemed to have been said without physically saying them. The girl laughed mockingly.

"If I were you, Reeth," he voice hardened as she said my name, "I'd run away right now… before we do something you'll regret…" I looked at all three of them, standing from seat.

"You watch it! I'm on to you… beasts! I'll hunt you down!" I screamed viciously. By then the assistant principal had made his way over.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked dumbfounded. Tears began rolling down my cheeks. I wasn't very good at looking stern when I was truly angry. The girl looked up to him with bewildering eyes. It was as if she were hypnotizing him.

"Reeth called me a beast… she threatened to hunt my friends and I down. What do you think of that? She said with a twinkle in her eyes. I scowled at her. She was getting herself out of it by entrancing him with her beauty. Ichabod and Oscar laughed in their throats knowingly.

"I think we need to have a long chat in my office…" the assistant principal said annoyed, turning to me. My eyes widened and it was then that I realized the power of those deceitful beasts. I looked back at the girl, sitting there, folding her hand ever son gently on her lap. The assistant principal then began to grab my arm and escort me to his office. Ichabod and Oscar looked at me in the strangest way. It seemed as if they'd had remorse for what she did. I looked forward and only heard one thing escape from the girls ruby lips.

"I'll see you real soon…" she said eerily. I cringed at the though. SO after being violently escorted to the assistant principal's poor excuse for an office, he then proceeded to expel me. That is what had brought me to Forks. Not one had passed by where I didn't fear for my life because those vampires… were real killers.

I only hoped that Isabella wouldn't bring Edward's deeply hidden instincts. But I became increasingly aware that he was in fact a vampire. No other explanation fit. I had taken enough and want to settle all this vampire nonsense. I wanted to kill all the Cullens… fast. But how does a puny human kill a super being?

One day at lunch I spotted Edward and Isabella sitting together at that lonesome table. No, Isabella, don't fall for that charm. I stood in line waiting to buy the inedible food served to me. I didn't realize how much the line moved up.

"Reeth!" the lunch lady shouted. I jumped and looked at her face startled. She looked concerned.

"Geesh hun, the more you stare the less he'll notice… best try to give him the silent treatment… keeps 'em guessing,"she said casually. I noticed she was talking about Edward. I laughed silently thinking to myself, _if only you knew the half of it_. I paid for my lunch and then proceeded to walk by. Isabella didn't even notice me but Edward… Edward looked up at me as I thought to myself, _damn vampires…they'll be gone soon enough_. He looked into my eyes as if he had been listening to my comment. All the sudden I noticed to anger and fear burning behind his golden eyes. I felt my eyebrows come close together only to notice that the look on my face was pure hate. Why did I hate those beasts so? Was it because they were scum? Was it because they were beautiful? No. I sat down with my usual clique, listening to their pointless chattering and bickering. Edward turned around ever so swiftly and stared back at me. Isabella's head was turned staring at his family. It looked as though he snarled at me. But before Isabella turned her head back, he had already moved back into his original position. _Slick bastard_, I though. He then looked to the left, letting me see his profile. He smiled and looked at me through his peripherals. I felt my heart thump loudly fear. Had he heard what I was thinking? I couldn't help but worry about that for the rest of the school day. Even when the last period bell rang, I had wanted to stay inside those safe walls I called "school". But I knew I couldn't. I walked into the parking lot, noticing that Isabella had already left the parking lot. Then I looked to see that stupid silver Volvo, Edward waiting for his family. _How do beasts earn such equipment?_, I asked myself Edward then looked to me and began to walk over. It seemed as if he weren't stepping but gliding over the damp tar. I quickly looked away and found that I hadn't driven my car to school that day. It looked as if I was walking home today. I gulped looked back to see if Edward was coming. He wasn't but stood perfectly still in the parking lot. His family then came out to join him and called him over to the car, which seemed odd to me because I had never heard them talk before. He slowly turned around and then, quick as a flash, had made it all the way back to his car. I lifted one eyebrow and spotted Edward muttering something in Alice's ear. She looked to me with a startled expression. I quickly turned my head and began to walk from the school hoping that I hadn't just bought myself a whole mess of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, or Jasper Cullen. But I do own Reeth, Ichabod, Oscar, and Arthur Helsing.

As I walked home, I warily peeked behind my back every so often to make sure I did not see a silver Volvo sneaking up behind me. I didn't understand why I hated them so. I pondered to myself. It killed me to think of Edward. The perfect predator… All these blind girls could fall subject to him. But I only hoped that Isabella wouldn't receive to same treatment. The walk seemed to take hours even though I barely reached the halfway point. I thought about Edward's "family" as well. The "hunting pack" no doubt. I couldn't be sure… sure if they hunted… humans. My father always said, according to certain tribe superstitions, that beasts who hunted humans possessed a sickly red color in their eyes. But those who had promised to be "different" (for lack of a better word) had a golden twinkly in their eye. I never expected that the Cullens would possess those shimmery eyes but no one could be sure of them. They were the best deceivers, quite obviously. They had spent three years in the damned high school and no body noticed till I had shown up. But Isabella was a smart girl. Maybe she would catch on to their games before they turned on her… But why did I posses this hate? Why did I want to "hunt" them? What was poison was coursing through my veins to make_ me_ the killer? I looked down at my feet, pacing awkwardly against the grainy sidewalk. Then it hit me like a tsunami. Those beasts… those demons… they were vampires but I could not shush the voice in my subconscious say this one thing. _You want to be one of them. You want to be the immortal, the illusive, and the well-feared vampire. You want to be those beasts. _I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Dammit, I hated myself. I despised every human part of me and I always had. Ever since I was a young child, listening to my father's ranting about the cursed race, vampires, I always felt that desire to be one. But if I couldn't join them, then no one could, as childish as it sounded. Just then I thudded into a cold steel bar. I had been so submerged in my own thoughts that I had not noticed I had been walk straight out of Forks. I looked up to see another sign saying I was up near Port Angeles. I looked at the road and noticed that I was alone… not one car on the abysmal highway. Then all of the sudden I heard a car, obviously speeding at a dangerous speed, screech to a stop. I noticed the silvery reflection of it and immediately turned my head forward, walking a little faster. No, it was not the Cullens. It couldn't be.

I gulped the lump building in my throat and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. The horn blared making me want to cover my ears. But I didn't budge. All I could do was walk forward. Maybe they wouldn't attack me, we were still to close to Forks and I knew that it was not in their rights to kill a human in the treat devised up with the La Push territory. At that moment I thanked my father because without him I would have never known that useful information. I heard the car's doors slam shut. Oh no… it's all of them. I turned around to face them. I was shocked only to see Jasper and Edward standing there. I felt my spine tingle in fear. I couldn't help but think at this moment if Edward Cullen really could read my mind. _Why did he bring Jasper? Wouldn't he want to hurt me by himself?_ Edward smiled. I felt my heart thud loudly against the cavern of my chest. Jasper just stared, keeping his distance. I wondered why. Edward looked angry now.

"Do you think that I'm really going to hurt you?" Edward asked his eyes fixated on mine. I could feel his glare bore a hole in my head. I was shocked. He did posses that sort of power… the whole mind reading thing. I felt it best not to lie.

"I had considered it…" I said, returning the shrewdness. His mouth twisted in an awkward smile.

"I'm afraid I have a bit more control than that… so… you think you know something…" he said, trying to force the nonchalance. I felt my neck muscles tighten.

"I don't_ think_…" I said. Edward laughed devilishly.

"Clearly because you look at me like I have something to hide… look… why don't you do yourself a favor and-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it…_Eddie_…" I mocked him, "I _know_ what you are… it is not a matter of opinion anymore…" His golden eyes seemed to blacken. I was hoping that it was out of anger rather than… hunger. He stepped forward again. He was only about a foot away from me. Jasper looked strained, as if he wanted to come closer but he couldn't. I stiffened in response. His sadistic smile vanished as if the conversation had taken a seriously higher toll than I'd expected.

"You _know_... what is it you _know_?" he asked speculatively. Did he really think I was bluffing? I laughed nervously.

"I know that you're a monster…" I said sourly. Edward's eyes widened a bit but quickly shrank back to normal size.

"I'm a monster… that's not specific enough, Helsing… you need to say it…. out loud." I hesitated. I looked over to Jasper in suspicion. He looked as if he were indifferent about the serious talk going on between Edward and I. "Now!" he shouted growing impatient.

"Vampire…" I said softly. He nodded and stepped closer.

"Say it again… louder…" he demanded. I felt my palms begin to sweat.

"Vampire…" I said in a normal tone. He stopped, three inches away from my person. His eyes were now jet black. I looked back over at Jasper who began to move now. He stood about two feet away. Edward held out his hand to him, ordering him to stop. I looked back in to Edward's eyes. Something rumbled in the pit of my stomach. But it wasn't fear any longer. No… it was the strongest urge to reach out and touch him. Edward's widened at that thought. He stepped back a little.

"I think it would be best if you kept those idiotic ideas to yourself… before I find a way to keep you quiet…" he said seeming to try and redirect my suspicions. He started to turn and walk away. I couldn't let him off that easy.

"It's true Edward… you… Jasper…" he ushered Jasper back toward the car as he approached it himself, "I'll kill that Isabella Swan if you don't admit it now!" I threatened wildly. For moment I thought I was definitely lying when I said I would hurt her. But to my surprise… I wasn't. Edward turned back around and ran over to me so fast that it looked as if he teleported there. He was shaking with anger then, two inches away from my face again. His breath was cold against my skin.

"You wouldn't dare... her father is the police chief…you're much too afraid …" he growled at me. It was hard to make out the words under his vicious snarls.

"You underestimate me Cullen… I will hurt her… if you don't tell me what you are!" I threatened. Edward closed his eyes as if trying to make sure I was lying. But I wasn't. Just because she was the police chief's daughter didn't present any threat to me. His eyes opened again in shock. He clearly had thought I was scared. But I wasn't… not of hurting Bella at least. He shook furiously now as if holding back from hurting me.

"Not now Jasper… I can't calm down… so stop…" he said breathlessly. I looked at Jasper… he wasn't doing anything. I faced my attention back to Edward.

"You don't speak… and Bella won't be speaking for a long time when I'm through with her," I threatened. Edward let out a wild growl and pushed me so hard that I flew back twenty feet. I felt my head crack on the wet pavement. In a second I saw Jasper snarling and running at my side. I could barely move at all. I could barely hear anything. Suddenly Jasper took hold of my arm. Had he really gotten there that fast? Edward followed. Then a burning began. So bad it hurt… Someone had poured gasoline over my inside and set a lit match to it. Tears ran from my eyes faster than my brain was receiving the pain messages. Edward tried to pull Jasper away. Suddenly Edward's nostrils flared and sniffed ferociously. He ripped Jasper way at the same time.

"Jasper… you haven't…. you …" he said still smelling the air. All I could smell was the coppery smell from the pool growing from my arm and my head. Jasper was breathing hard. He looked up to Edward… still trying to comprehend what he was doing.

"YOU CAN'T STOP NOW JASPER… YOU'VE GOT TO FINISH… YOU CAN'T LET HER CHANGE… KILL HER… KILL HER NOW!" he yelled. Jasper nodded and took my arm. He tried to bit the same place but my convulsions from the pain made it hard fro him, only for a minute. Then I felt his grip tighten, making my arm unable to move. He sank his daggers back into skin. But this time I didn't scream. Was I dying? Was this the end for me? I felt my consciousness blacken out. Slowly my eyes closed…wasn't too much longer now…then… nothing.

"SHE'S GONE JASPER…. SHE'S DEAD… LET HER GO!" Edward growled, "We need to get out of here… Carlisle can't know about this…. come on…. We need to run…" The two boys jumped up and flew back to the silver Volvo. Their tires screeched to a stop just beside my body. The two picked me up and threw me over the side of the highway…far into the forest. No one would ever discover me. They sped off, heading past the Port Angeles sign. I thought for sure I was dead. Nothing moved, I didn't breathe. Bu I could feel a burning… still excruciating… but painful enough for my body to give out. I couldn't even screech in pain. I was dead. It could've been hours that I lay in that forest for hours. But then my fingers twitched. Was I really alive?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cullens or Bella. But I do own Reeth Helsing, Ichabod, Oscar, and Veronica. Oh, and I own Arthur and Mrs. Helsing.

I couldn't guess how long I lay in that forest, unable to move from the excruciating, paralyzing pain. The fire had spread from my arm into my chest. It burned deeply. If had the strength, I might have looked to see a large gaping hole from where the fiery sensation dwindled. The hours seemed endless. I waited fro some animal to come along and finish me off. But nothing came. I was unsure about my life. I argued if I had died and been sent to the fiery pit of hell. It felt like I had been swimming in the lake of fire for hours. I could barely hear the wind hum by my body. I didn't even feel my heart beating anymore. I waited for the blind light to come into my vision. But still nothing came.

But then the time came. My eyes shot open. All I saw was a mossy stone and massive trees surrounding me Where was I? Could this be heaven? I noticed that I lay awkwardly, legs tangled and arms stretched in odd directions, face down on the ground. I realized then that I still was not breathing. But I could see. I looked down to my hand. MY middle finger flinched cautiously. There was a deep cracking sound coming from within my body, almost like every bone was coming back together. My neck twitched violently. I felt my legs tremble. All in that moment I felt no more pain. The only thing I could feel was the warmth from the virus that swimmed inside me. I picked up my arms and placed them into a push-up stance. I grunted as I lifted my weight up, preparing for the usually heavy and strenuous lift. But it never came. I picked my self up quickly and without any pain. Before I knew it I was on my feet and my body felt different. I felt lethal. I looked down, hopefully to see my once undesirable gut, hoping see that familiar sack of fat the hung there. But I didn't. I could actually see my feet. I gasped loudly. I looked at my torn clothes and saw that they were practically falling off. I felt the corner of my mouth lift slightly. I lifted my shirt up, looking at my now pale slender stomach. I could see the feminine muscle curves. I suddenly began to shake. Why was I so pale? I felt a nervousness grow inside me. I couldn't be one of _them_.

I started to run through the forest, an attempt at finding my way home. There was a rumble in my stomach and my throat was dry and itchy with thirst. I trudged on, looking at the trees fly by me at unremarkable speeds. Where had I gotten this speed? I gulped and prayed that I wasn't a ... vampire. No, I couldn't have been. I was dead and this was my dream just before I entered heaven... or hell. I glided over the forest floor, barely feeling the pressure between my feet and the ground. I did not get winded. I did not get tired. But the strangest part of this "jog" was that I did not panic. I did not fear the reason why I was able to perform this... especially after the incident. I struggled for the memory of who attacked me... and when... and where. All I knew was that my physical well-being had been harmed by something.

I noticed that no one was home in my neighborhood. It must have been school hours and all their parents went to work. I stopped on my front steps and leaned against the door as a flash of thirst ran through me. I stomped through the door, not worrying about my father and mother because I knew they were at work as well. I stormed into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. My eyes searched frantically for water. Finally I grabbed the gallon of cool water and hastily ripped of the cap. I lifted the bottle with ease and let my lips curl around the opening. The water was easy to drink because it soothed the burn that still ran through my veins. Suddenly I looked up after I heard a crunch. I saw that my grip had crushed the handle of the bottle into a small twisted piece of plastic. I looked at the water in the bottle and found that I had already drunk all of it. I threw the bottle across the room still insane with thirst. I ripped through the fridge and began to drink anything in sight. I drank all of the orange juice, milk, apple juice, and soda. Still the thirst teased my throat. I grew angry with every unsuccessful attempt of trying the quench this disease. Suddenly I couldn't control my rage and I lifted the table and threw it out the glass doors to my patio. I ripped the legs off of it and gripped it so tight that it became mere splinters. Suddenly I heard the rumble of an engine cut off in the driveway. I hid into the pantry knowing that it was my father coming home for lunch. I stood motionless in the shadows of the pantry, not breathing, not flinching. I tried to listen for a heartbeat but no sound came through. I gulped again knowing that these were all signs of being a monster. The door slammed shut and I could hear my father gasp. I smelt him walk through the house and my mouth began to water. He rummaged through the disaster that I had caused. He looked to the broken glass doors. He bent over eyeing the shards. He tried to lift up something out of the pile when it happened. He pricked his finger only giving a mere drop of the dark red aphrodisiac. I went wild and ran out into the kitchen. I viciously grabbed my father neck and plunged my teeth into his dark skin. He screamed in pain repeating the most hurtful words imaginable, "They've done it! You're a monster! Go back to hell you demon!" he screeched.

I wondered why I felt no remorse. I greedily let the blood run down my throat feeling my thirst become eased immediately. My father began to look pale.

"You're two monsters now..." he faded. I stopped for that moment and looked at him wickedly.

"What are you talking about old man?" I growled ferociously. He twitched in pain.

"You are two parts of two creatures... you no longer are half human..." he whispered. I saw the blood leak out from my bite mark and I no longer waited for an explanation. I drank and drank even when there was nothing left. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I knew what I was and I knew that my food had just run out. I fell to the floor and sobbed harshly, shuddering with my actions. I didn't realize how long I had been crying but I was shocked to hear my mother's van creeping slowly down my street. Was my hearing really that improved? I moved swiftly into my pantry again, feeling that insane thirst come over me again. My mother cut off the engine. She was scrambling inside her van for groceries. I couldn't wait in the shadows anymore. I ran out side and grabbed my mother so fast she hadn't had time to react. I dragged her up the stairs into my room and began to feed again. Her blood tasted different from my fathers. His had the taste of a red wine that had been aged to perfection. But my mother tasted like chocolate. I embraced it in easily. I took my parent's bodied and tossed into the forest not caring if anyone found them or not. I knew that they wouldn't get back out like I had. I grimaced.

It was midnight sooner than I expected. I waited for sleep to come over me but it hadn't. I sat up from my bed and ran over to the long mirror in the hallway. I looked at the light switch and shut my eyes as I turned it on. I opened them to embrace what I had become. I looked into the mirror and the color of my eyes shocked me. They were a deep black burgundy and my pupils were barely visible. I looked at my face and saw that it was pale white even thought I usually were really tanned. My hair waved from the roots all the way past my shoulders. I looked at my body and smiled gratefully. I was no thinned out and my hourglass shape stood out now. I looked and noticed that somehow I had become more beautiful than ever. I looked back into my eyes and felt my mouth open. One of my eyes still held the blackened red but the other had gone back to my original color of hazel. The light danced along my now green and slight golden brown iris. I figured that my human side had been hard to cover up. Then my father's last words surged through me. _You are two parts of two creatures..._ I swallowed hard in my throat and pushed any thought of my parents away from my already clouded mind. I looked at back into the mirror and ogled over my new body. I remembered the little strapless black dress hanging in my closet (I had never found use for it) and the black satiny pump to match. A smile formed on my face and I ran over to the closet. I thought I would make an appearance at school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Jasper, or Alice. But I do own Reeth, Veronica, Ichabod, and Oscar.

I thought about returning to school. IT was far more dangerous than I assumed. What of my thirst? I would be surrounded by humans and I would become feverishly sick with that unquenchable thirst. I paced around my room, glancing at the clock. It was three in the morning. I ran outside in haste thinking about when I could be around a human and have the ability to control my new instincts. I looked at the telephone pole that was now adjacent to my person. I saw two papers posted to it in desperation. The first one had my picture on it. I gasped and quickly tugged it off the rotting wood;

"Reeth Helsing; Missing

Age: 18

Height: 5'6"

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Hazel

If anyone has information on the whereabouts of young Reeth, please contact the local police or Arthur Helsing at the home of 74 Tulsa Street (just outside of La Push).

She was reported as a missing person March 15 and has not been found by the search unit set out for her. Please, report any sightings."

I felt guilt overwhelm me. I couldn't imagine what I had put my father through. He must have been so worried when I didn't return home that night. I had been reported missing on the fifteenth. That was one day after the incident. One day after I had become a demon. I shuddered. Then all of the sudden I felt a strange scent hit my nose. IT smelled terrible. It was the smell of a wild dog that had been running around in dirt and water on a hot summer's day. I bent forward, baring my teeth, not even realizing how or why I was doing it. I heard a soft growl escape from my mouth. I looked frantically into the woods. I heard a rustle that could not have been made from nature. I walked slowly toward the opening where the noise occurred.

I saw yellow eyes stare at me through the shrubbery. I stopped in my footsteps and stood straight up again. The yellow eyes quickly disappeared into the woods, leaving the stench behind.

It took me awhile to forget about the eyes in the woods. I still contemplated about returning to school. What ways could I divert my thirst? I remembered hearing old tales from La Push about vampires... or "the cold ones". I remembered him saying something about animal's blood...

I ran into the woods and caught myself a deer grazing. I stood low in the grass, eyeing my meal. I noticed now that I looked like wolf hunting. I didn't approach it quite like a lioness. I noticed the bare rage in my face and stance. I let my teeth show barbarically, not caring that the deer heard it. It sprang into a run and I bolted after it. It didn't take long to catch it. The only hard part was trying to bit into it because it squirmed and I was in too much of a hurry. But then as I realized my strength, I held it down, almost as if it were paralyzed. I began to drink, noticing easily how much more human blood fulfilled my need. But at this point, I figured I could try and not harm any other beings. If I lived off animals, then I wouldn't have to give up human qualities. It was then that I realized why the Cullens were still attending High School. They must have lived off of animals as well. But my insatiable thirst for humans would be hard to cover. I was still... new at this. I looked to the sky noticing that the morning sky had begun to show. I realized that I had to remove my parents' bodies from the forest, if I wanted any chance to live normally in Forks.

I ran through the forest, not aware of the layout. But somehow I knew where I was going. Almost like the map had always been painted in my head, from birth. I ran to find their bodies, knotted together like pieces of string. I gulped and now felt remorse for the killing of my parents. I sat down for a minute, unable to control the flow of tears. I groaned and cursed myself for having done it. They were my parents... they'd cared for me... wanted good things for me... and I take them away. I stood up, looking at the sky, growing with opaque clouds, but the sun still stood behind them. I raised my hands up and promised to all the earth to never kill another human again. I ran into the ditch and picked up their bodies. How could I pull off living without my parents? It was then that an idea struck upon me.

I took their bodies easily and ran back to my house. I placed them in odd positions at the patio door. I picked up the phone and called the police.

It wasn't terribly hard to convince them that they had been attacked by something. The police looked at the bite marks in confusion.

"Well, that's interesting..." one inspector said. The other walked over examining it. I sat on the couch with a blanket over me, looking at the police, pretending to be a victim and not the cause.

"What the hell?" the other detective said.

"That's exactly what I said... it seems impossible..." The police chief walked over and demanded an explanation.

"Well, it not a definite but these bite marks are consistent with a human's and a... wolf's. That's-"

"Impossible," the police chief finished the sentence. I read the chief's badge. The last name Swan. I felt my throat clench hard as I realized that he was Isabella's father.

"Well, maybe a closer examination would be best...." they tried to reason. I felt my spine shake when the words wolf was used. My hands began to tremble, Swan misreading the reason.

"It's okay Reeth.... do you have any place to stay?" Swan asked, concerned. I began to cry at the memory of my vicious slayings. Just then the room smelled sweet. Sweeter than my own scent. I looked up in the doorway and saw Ichabod and Oscar from the old city I used to live in. If I had a heartbeat... it would've stopped.

Ichabod was a very stocky guy. His shoulders were wide and his waist was thick with muscled. He wasn't the tallest guy but what he lacked in height, he made up for in rage and strength. His hair was a fair brown... it looked ash blonde sometimes. His eyes were deep gold. Ichabod stood just behind Oscar, smiling at me, knowingly.

Oscar was probably the most sought after man back when I lived in the city. His face was angular, with a wide set jaw. His face was hard and cold, covered in five o'clock shadow. He stood tall, about six feet and a few inches. He was defined in his arms, wearing nothing but a gray t-shirt, no coat. His legs were long and lean. He looked like a male model. But I never did fall for his beauty.

Chief Swan eyed the boys in suspicion. Oscar stepped forward and shook Swan's hand.

"Hello Chief Swan. My name is Oscar Berrett. I am a good friend of Reeth and her family. What happened here" Oscar asked politely, playing dumb. Swan looked over him suspiciously but then gave in.

"Well... it seems that Mr. and Mrs. Helsing have been ... killed... by some kind of animal. And Reeth... well... seeing how she's eighteen she doesn't have to stay with anybody but... she needs time," he replied. Oscar's eyes widened incredulously, looking at me so fast that Swan did not even see it. Ichabod's smile faded. Oscar resumed his stance before the shock hit him.

"Well... I was here on a visit but... we can take her...back to our place... like I said... I knew the Helsing's very well," Oscar offered, still playing like he was upset. Swan looked to me.

"Is this okay with you, Reeth?" Chief asked. I looked up at him, regrettably breaking my glance with Ichabod. Chief Swan had concern wipe over his face.

"Reeth... what happened to your eyes?" he asked starting to signal a medic over. I stopped him.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked, secretly panicking, hoping they were not deep red.

"Well... you're right eye is ... gold...and the other is greenish. That normal?" he asked worried. The word "gold" had confused me. But then I realized my change in diet. I thought back to when I hunted the deer. My vicious wolf like instincts...

"Oh, yeah it is normal... I have weird... genetics. You see, my father-" I cut short and began to feel my eyes water. Chief Swan knelt down near me and patted my shoulder, almost regretting he asked me.

"I'm sorry hon. You okay to leave with uh..." Swan looked up to the two beautiful boys.

"Oscar."

"Ichabod," the boys introduced themselves again. Swan stood back up again, almost like he was trying to intimidate them.

"Those are some... outlandish names," he said suspiciously.

"I was named after a grandfather. I never got the chance to meet him," Oscar said, grimacing. Ichabod didn't even bother to answer. Chief swan nodded and turned his attention back to me.

"Well, you are free to go Reeth. We'll take care of the... arrangements after an autopsy." Swan said, trying to keep from referring to my parents' death. I nodded and shrugged out of the blanket. Oscar held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he lifted me up. I looked at both of them, wondering why and how in the world they came here at this specific time. It was almost like they knew. The both of my escorts began to walk behind me as I trailed out of the house.

"Oh... Reeth?" Chief Swan called after me. I turned around to face him, Ichabod and Oscar stopping when I did. I felt like a leader.

"Yes?"

"What happened when you went missing?" Swan asked curiously. I gulped as I realized I was not prepared to explain that.

"Oh... well... I didn't go _missing_... I sort of got stir crazy and I needed to... leave," I explained. Felt a slight pang of pride because I so quickly thought on my toes. Swan nodded; he understood everything. I turned around and walked out the front door, my posse following behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Jasper, Emmet, or Alice. But I do own Reeth, Oscar Berrett, and Ichabod.

Author's Note: I am now progressing into the second book (not fully there but soon enough I will be). I think I might do a whole story going on through the series. Sorry, I know I'm lame.

I felt a sudden blow come from my knees and I fell backward into a stone like texture. I realized that I was Oscar, holding me. He began to run far into the woods stopping directly in the middle. I kicked my way out of his arms and turned to face these two.

"Why in the hell are you here?" I asked still feeling surprised every time I looked at their faces. Ichabod smiled a Oscar. He stepped forward.

"Hello Reeth.... you are _different_," Ichabod said, emphasizing different. Oscar chuckled in his throat. I scowled at them for a minute.

"Last time I saw you was just before I got expelled... when I approached your stupid girlfriend," I retorted. They both smiled at me, not taking me seriously.

"Hey... who said she was my girlfriend... I'm still a free man.... in case you were interested," Ichabod joked. I shook my head and turned away from them. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. The grasp was tight and it rendered me helpless. I turned to face Oscar this time.

"We came here to see if it was true..." he said. My eyes narrowed and I felt my jaw flex in confusion.

"What? What's true?" I asked clueless. Oscar's eyes widened for a moment and turned to Face Ichabod. Ichabod just shrugged.

"Well... first, we wanted to find out if you were truly a vampire now. And second, if it was true that you could be half... _wolf_," Oscar sneered at his last word when finally facing me again. I felt my eyes widen in horror.

"Wolf?" I asked incredulously. Oscar brought his face closer to mine. I felt my throat muscles flex. He was breathing his sweet breath on my face and I fought against cutting him any breaks. Oscar closed his eyes and inhaled my scent slowly. His eyes shot open and his nose wrinkled. He then bolted back about ten feet. Ichabod stared in disbelief.

"Oh my god..." Oscar faded. I stood stone still, waiting for an explanation.

"What?!" I yelped in desperation. Oscar finally returned to his normal stance but he still quivered.

"You're part wolf, Reeth. You are part..._wolf_," he said, looking far into the distance. I wondered if he purposefully avoided eye contact with me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still waiting for this explanation. Ichabod sighed.

"Don't you understand... you are the only vampire who shares the bloodline of a werewolf," Ichabod said in annoyance. I laughed out loud. Both of the men looked at me in concern.

"A werewolf.... what the hell? I mean I thought life was crazy enough, believing that I have become one of... _you_, but then you tell me I'm part," my laughter kept me from continuing. Oscar looked to Ichabod.

"No Reeth.... think about it... if vampires exist in the real world, then why is it so hard to believe that werewolves exist as well?" Ichabod asked, getting angry. His comment set me back. He had a point. If vampire were _real_, then why would I deny that werewolves exist? I gulped.

"Wait.... so you are telling me that I'm part... werewolf..." I faded. Oscar nodded gently. I collapsed to my knees. How do things like this exist on Earth?

"What does that mean?" I asked in desperation. Oscar knelt down beside me and patted my shoulder.

"Well, werewolves exist because vampires exist, Reeth. And you're both vampire and ... wolf. You come form the bloodline. Werewolves and Vampire are natural enemies. That's why we had to see it to believe. You are the link between the vampire alliance and the wolf alliance." Oscar explained as clearly as possible. I thought about my family and the bloodline.

"But my father-"

"He was skipped over in the generations. But he is a descendent from the tribe that exists here. He moved from La Push because he was convinced that his magic bloodline had run dry. He never thought you would actually change." Ichabod said from the other side of the meadow. I cupped my hands on my face waiting fro tears to come. But nothing. I was so used to crying that I never realized that all the crying I had done for the past few days was just an illusion from my human memories.

"Wait, how do you know about this," I choked out. Oscar looked at Ichabod in a way that made me guess that Ichabod wasn't allowed to get so specific.

"Well, we've been around for a long time. So, when you father was young, he didn't have to morph because of this new alliance that the Cullens set up. But the only reason why all these wolves are springing up now is because of this relationship between Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen," Oscar said firmly. I felt my back stiffen when the name "Cullen" was spoken. My hands lifted myself up and fell to my sides in fists of muscles.

"Cullen..." I said, trying to recover the visions in my memory of the attack hat led to my demise.

"What is it Reeth?" Ichabod asked, stepping forward now. I shook my head, trying to ease the painful concentration.

"Nothing... wait, how did you know that I was changed into a vampire?" The words were hard to squeak out. I was finally admitting what I had become and what was already in my family.

"We... we came here to look at this... Isabella and Edward thing. We didn't want the Volturi to step in and say anything to Carlisle-" Oscar was interrupted by my thoughts.

"Wait, you know Carlisle?" I asked incredulously. They both nodded.

"How?" I asked.

"Where do you think we got our diets from?" Ichabod asked. I remembered the gold eyes hat Cullen family had some days at school. I looked to Ichabod and Oscar's eyes, both sets were the shimmery wheat color. Then I remembered when Chief Swan mentioned my eye color. Half was still hazel. A portion of my eyes still showed the wolf.

"He's an old friend. But we never would admit that we've adopted his ways," Ichabod interrupted my thoughts.

"Why?"

"Pride," he smiled shrewdly.

"So eye color is dependent upon diet... when you drink from an animal.... your eyes turn-"

"That beautiful golden wheat color," Ichabod finished, at my side now. He traced his finger delicately along my jaw. I grabbed his hand firmly. He smiled in response. Oscar broke us apart.

"Okay then, who are the Volturi then?" I asked. Oscar then informed me of the society in Italy. I shuddered hearing this. He then told me of the rules I was to follow. It was a lot harder than I thought to be a vampire. Then I heard of the rivals... the werewolves... my natural brethren.

"So, a werewolf has a distinct, disgusting smell to them?" I asked. Oscar nodded lightly. I thought of my experience this morning. Suddenly I felt like the yellow eyes were back on me.

"But any vampire would know I share a bloodline with wolves? Wouldn't they attack?" I asked, worried.

`"Well, not in your case. You see, the vampire venom runs through most of you body now. So your wolf scent is very faint and the only way I could smell it is if I came close enough and I concentrated hard enough to smell it. And furthermore, even if your scent were very noticeable, vampires here wouldn't necessarily attack you. The truce," Oscar summed up logically. I then realized why the sweetness of their aroma was more overpowering than mine.

"Vampire smell sweet. You two smell... sweeter than I'd imagined," I sated making sense of it all. Ichabod smiled at the idea of his scent to me and he winked. I rolled my eyes.

"But there's one problem with all of this..." I said. Oscar's eyes narrowed.

"What?" he asked, tense.

"I don't have a coven to live with...." I said, looking innocently at the two of them. Ichabod's smile grew wider and he looked to Oscar to seek approval.

"Well, you are eighteen... and you could get a job, along with me and Ichabod... We could afford to still live in that lovely yellow house of yours..." Oscar said, smiling at me. I jumped in to his arms and gave him bear hug. Then ran over to Ichabod and hugged him just as excitedly. Ichabod took my arm and grazed along a scar on my wrist. I looked at it and saw a silver crescent. All the sudden the memories rushed back to me.

I was on a lonely road, just outside of Forks. And Edward came. Edward came to warn me. But he wasn't alone. He was with a brother. He was with... Jasper. And Edward pushed me. I bled and Jasper ran off to take care of me. And Edward ordered Jasper to kill me instead of spare me. Then they threw me into the woods. That's when I came out.

I started shaking all over. Ichabod shook me back into the real world, away from my memories. My eyelids fluttered and I looked back into my new brothers' eyes.

"The Cullens..." I said softly. Oscar and Ichabod glanced at each other.

"What about them Reeth?" Oscar asked. I shook my head.

"They changed me... it was Jasper," I yelped angrily. Ichabod began to growl inside his chest.

"What?!" Oscar asked furious.

"Jasper changed me into what I am now... then... then they threw my body into the woods, thinking I was dead..." I faded. Oscar's eyes widened.

"Do you think Jasper told Carlisle about this?" Ichabod asked Oscar, furious. Oscar shook his head.

"But her blood, wouldn't it tastes disgusting because she's part... part wolf?" Ichabod wondered out loud. Oscar shrugged.

"Where do they live?" I asked. Both of them looked at me curiously.

"Why?" Oscar asked.

"I want to eavesdrop...see if Jasper says anything bout my blood....if Carlisle knows... if Edward told anyone... I want know," I said firmly. Ichabod shrugged.

"It would be helpful," he said to Oscar. Oscar sighed and pointed in the direction. I began to run toward the location, Ichabod close behind. I realized that Oscar wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" Ichabod screamed to his partner.

"No, I'm going up to the house... talk to the police... make sure no one suspects Reeth or you or I of murder... then make plans to live in the house... it won't be easy," Oscar said, he was clearly more mature than I gave him credit for. I resumed running until I saw the large white house in the clearing of the woods. I could hear them talking, even from a ways away off the premises. Ichabod pulled my shoulder so that I faced him on the side of me.

"Okay, you've got to be quiet, if you talk any louder than a whisper, they'll hear it. Even you can hear them right now. So get on to the roof and listen closely. I go around back and keep cover. Hopefully they won't smell you, or feel your presence. I know a few of them have extra... talents. Just be careful and run away if necessary. Don't worry. I'll be behind you right all the way." Ichabod informed me, barely whispering himself. I nodded and did exactly as he said. It was odd to me that I would end up in a coven of vampires... especially ones that I hated at one point in time before. I got onto the roof and barely made noise. I could hear the conversations clearly now. It was Edward and Jasper. They seemed to be trying to figure out something.

"Her blood was different... I think we should tell Carlisle..." Jasper said softly. He was probably trying to keep quiet so the rest of the house wouldn't hear.

"Are you joking? If we tell Carlisle then that's just another disappointment. If he figures out that you killed a human then we're jeopardizing the happiness we have here. No body has found her. Alice hasn't even seen anything. It was a secret mistake," Edward whispered, his voice raspy.

"That's just it Edward. It is not a secret. Alice saw me do it before we left. But I assured I wouldn't but she knows either way... I can't look at her right now. Not knowing that I was weak and she knew I was..." Jasper faded. Edward sighed.

"Alice has had a few throw backs too... it's fine Jasper. Things will be okay if we keep I quiet. Are you sure you drained her completely?"

"Yes," Jasper said, feeling unsure. I laughed quietly. I heard the two of them tense up.

"What was that?" Jasper asked. I felt a panic come over me. I decide to run. So I jumped off the roof and started running back toward the meadow in the woods. Ichabod was there soon after me.

"Did he see me?" I asked in a panic to Ichabod.

"No. All he saw was a dust cloud settling on the roof. He didn't run after us because he assumed it was Alice," Ichabod reassured me.

"Well... Jasper doesn't know why my blood tasted different... mainly they were arguing about telling Carlisle," I grimaced. Ichabod sighed in relief.

"Well, we'll have to keep an eye on them somehow..." Ichabod thought aloud. I smirked.

"I go to High school. They pretend to be students there... I could see them there..." I said. Ichabod shot me a look.

"That is a terrible idea. First off, you will thirst for human blood too much... then what if they recognize you?" Ichabod asked me in a rage. I still smiled.

"Look, I have lost a lot of weight for this new body... my eyes look different.... plus one of them is still hazel... my human color. They won't know. The most they'll do is suspect. But they will never act on it. Carlisle won't allow it. And my thirst does concern me but I am only part vampire. There is still the wolf part that doesn't make my thirst uncontrollable. All I would do is feed extra tonight and part of tomorrow morning. I was able to control my thirst when the cops were around..." I pointed out to him. He thought hard for a moment.

"You really think that you could curb your cravings? You swear you feel that you thirst is cut down because of your _heritage_?" he asked sincerely. I nodded. I was positive I could control my cravings. It would be difficult.... especially if someone cut themselves in front of me. But I felt that if I kept my state of mind the same as when I let the police into my home, then I would get through it incident free.

"Well, I guess you've decided. But just know that you are to come home immediately if you feel weak. I am still worried... you are still a newborn. But then again.... I've never had the privilege to experience the thirst of a vampire who was part werewolf. So I guess there is only one thing left to decide..." he noted to himself. I looked up at him curiously.

"What's left to decide?" I asked.

"What are you going to wear?" he asked, smiling mischievously.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Alice, or Emmett Cullen. I also do not own Jasper or Rosalie Hale. But I do own Ichabod, Oscar, and Reeth. (And Jason Scoller)

Oscar scowled at me from the corner of the dark living room. Ichabod sighed.

"She'll be fine. She didn't hunt any of the officers here today," he protested. Oscar snarled under his breath. I stepped in between the two right away.

"Stop it. I'll be fine. I think my thirst isn't as bad as any other newborn because I am still part wolf..." I explained. Oscar stood up from the leather armchair and took hold of my shoulders.

"Just because you are part wolf doesn't mean that you thirst won't take over... I can't let you do this... I worry not only for your safety but for the safety of the humans around you..." Oscar faded. I shook my head.

"If I didn't think I could handle it... then I wouldn't go back to school. This is essential... the Cullens cannot tell Carlisle that they changed a wolf into one of their own... there would so much to explain...so many responsibilities. I want to be at school so I can keep as much of an eye on them as possible..." I choked on my words. Ichabod rushed to my side and took me into his arms. I laid my face against his massive chest and tried to calm down. Oscar glared at Ichabod.

"Look... maybe we should just approach Carlisle and tell them about-" Oscar tried to explain before being interrupted by Ichabod's growling.

"And you don't think the Volturi wouldn't love to have their crack at her if they found out.... Carlisle is friends with them after all. They can't know. As her family and coven, we need to protect her," Ichabod protested. Oscar thought for a moment and nodded solemnly.

"I cannot argue with that... but if she... hunts anyone tomorrow... then it is on your conscious," Oscar agreed. Ichabod lifted my face up to him with a single finger under my chin.

"Well, why don't you show me what you're going to wear?" he smiled widely. I rolled my eyes and secretly hoped that Ichabod truly didn't have a "interest" in me. I flew up the stairs in one second, taking advantage of my inhuman speed. I had found the strapless black dress and quickly threw it on. I then searched for the black stilettos and placed them on my feet. I realized that the outfit may not be appropriate and then placed on a white button-up sweater. I looked into the mirror, still shocked to see the beautiful woman staring back at me. I looked at my eyes and noticed that one of my eyes was black. I felt the thirst burn against my throat, reminding me of the flames licking in my guts when I had been changed. I shivered tried to turn my attention back to the mirror. The dress tightly hugged my body shape, cutting just above my knees. I stood about 5'8" in my heels, kind of thinking of cutting off the extra two inches. I felt a little too tall. But I still wanted to extenuate my new existent curves. I placed my hand on my belly, letting them get used to the feeling of the hard muscles in my abdomen. I thought back to my human memory, as hard as it was, to when I had tried loosing all of the unnecessary weight. For once I had been grateful for being turned into a monster. I sighed and stroked a few poses in the mirror.

I don't know how long he had been standing there but I could now see Ichabod behind me in the mirror. He smiled approvingly.

"Wow," he squeaked out. I would have been blushing.

"What? Does it look bad?" I questioned suddenly feeling self-conscious. Ichabod laughed lowly in his throat.

"Terrible," he replied sarcastically. I playfully shoved him. He then began to try his attempt at wrestling me. But I gained control assessing my new strength. I had been _stronger_ than him. We stood, laughing quietly, as we both fought for control. But then my foot slipped and I fell backward, Ichabod on top of me. I had the aching suspicion that he allowed himself to fall. I felt uncomfortable as I realized that he had fallen between my legs. He laughed at my expression.

"Hmmm... that different," he said thoughtfully. I arched my eyebrow.

"What?"

"A clumsy vampire... so I guess you're not a full blooded one after all..." he said casually, but then his expression changed into one of curiosity, "Would you mind if I... smelled you?" I was taken back. Wouldn't my scent sicken him if werewolves smelled bad even to me? I looked at him oddly but finally nodded. His face burrowed in my long auburn hair. I felt myself gasp. His nose touched the nape of neck and I was suddenly aware of him licking his lips quietly as if preparing for my smell. He then inhaled slowly, making me shiver underneath his weight. This was the closest I had ever been to a man in my life. I gulped. He looked back up to my face, grinning wildly. I tried to stop my hands from shaking.

"Well?" I choked out nervously. Ichabod didn't even seem the slightest bit fidgety compared to what I was feeling. He licked his lips again, more casual this time.

"You... smell oddly delicious for a mutt," he said staring into my eyes, "and you are a little bit warmer than I'd expected." I gulped and laughed nervously.

"Sure... you don't have to lie... I know I don't smell appetizing," I said realizing that legs had begun to stick closer to his hips. I quickly moved them away causing him to smirk.

"I'm not lying... you smell... _good_.... maybe even_ better_ than when you were human..." he said. I remembered approaching his old coven in the lunch room. Just before I had gotten expelled. It blew my mind how quickly I had gotten into this new life. It seemed that it was only minutes ago that Ichabod and Oscar had become apart of my life. I looked at him curiously, returning back to his statement.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked worriedly. Was there something wrong with me? Or him for that matter? His face looked blank for once.

"I don't know... you should smell repulsive to me but for some reason you are simply..." he faded, his lips coming closer to mine. I started to move from under him, picking up both of our weight and placing us both on our feet again. He shook his head in defeat.

"Sorry... I was getting... uncomfortable," I said, feeling a little uneasy. I thought about the look on Ichabod's face and for some reason I thought of Edward. I felt like I need to be with him at that very moment. My body began to rumble with vibration. Ichabod looked at me worried.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. Suddenly Oscar appeared at the doorway of my bedroom, leaning against the paneling.

"She's fine... I think you should just give her some privacy. She's got a big morning ahead and she needs to prepare herself," Oscar said softly. Ichabod nodded in his direction and flew down the stairs in a second. Oscar lingered that the door a bit longer.

"Hey... I just wanted to remind you NOT to think about you being a vampire of werewolf... Edward will hear if you do," Oscar said instructively. I nodded, thinking about the conclusions I had come about Edward. Hearing his name being spoken sent a thrill through my body. I worried if I was sick.

"Go hunting just before you go to school. Oh, and... You look nice," he added. I smiled.

"Thanks. Hey... I was wondering if we could have a talk..." I said, so many questions floating around in my head.

"Sure... but I would rather it wait. I am trying to catch up with all the events in my head. So much has happened today..." he faded. I sighed and nodded.

"Sure... it can wait... but I do have one question... about Ichabod..." said looking down at my feet bashfully. I heard Oscar laughed softly.

"Why does Ichabod find my scent so appealing? Does he like me or something?" I asked. Oscar's eyes turned serious. He looked like he was thinking hard. He then looked back into my eyes and simply shrugged.

"I don't know... well, Good Luck tomorrow. You might want to go hunting right now... it's nearly daybreak." I wondered if Oscar was trying to push the subject off. I then looked out my window and saw that he was right. I looked back to the doorway to find it empty. I shrugged and then leapt out of my window in search for the biggest creature I could find.

Going to back to school seemed a lot harder than I imagined. It occurred to me as I approached the school grounds that I would have to change my identity if I wanted my spying plan to work out. So I convinced the main office of all my false information. It wasn't hard when I had exceptional beauty. I then found that I need to play off my entire new student disguise perfectly so the Cullens did not suspect. I quickly grabbed my schedule and got a student tour guide to show where all my classes were. His name was Jason Scoller or something like that. He seemed all to eager to show me where things were.

"So uh... this is where you're science class is..." he choked out. He was far too entranced by my beauty to sound smooth. I nodded and tried not panic as I realized that it was the same science class I had before. Edward and Isabella sat next to me before I became- I stopped myself from thinking anything else and quickly peered into the window to check if Edward had heard my thoughts. He seemed to still be talking to Bella. I sighed in relief and then began to think like a mindless teenager.

"Um... thanks so much uh.... what was it?" I asked forgetfully. Jason blushed.

"Jason..." he replied trying to hide the sadness in his voice. I patted his shoulder. He flinched at the touch.

"What?" I asked him innocently. Jason shook his head.

"Oh uh... nothing it's just that you're so hot.... you're burning..." he said. I then quickly made an excuse.

"You must not be used to girls from California. It always warm there. Actually, I think everybody is frightfully cold here; maybe I should bring everyone back to Cali with me. Warm 'em all up," I explained swiftly. Jason smiled and nodded his head.

"That sounds like a good idea, well anyway... the bell's about to ring... I'll let you get settled in. I'll come back here to show you you're next class," he said turning a shade of red. I nodded politely.

"That sounds wonderful. Thanks Jay," I said turning into the door. The teacher gave me a quick introduction, seeming to be hypnotized by my new face and body... and outfit.

"Well, it's nice to meet you... Isolde..." he said curiously. He was probably thinking about my new name. I couldn't help it. I always thought my old name was stupid. The teacher then turned my thoughts back to him. I tried to keep from noticing Edward and Bella. But everything in my being wanted to go up to Edward to and _be_ with him, enjoy his company. Edward's head shot up and stared at me. I quickly turned my attention back to the teacher.

"Well, let me see, where can I have you sit?" he said to himself more than me. _Please not near... I cannot be near him_, I thought to himself. Edward's head tilted to one side as he stared at me questioningly.

"Oh, how about the table across from Ms. Swan?" he demanded more than asked. I nodded, annoyed, and walked slowly over to my seat. Thankfully it was a girl next to me. I wouldn't have to deal with the boys all staring at me. I heard Edward chuckle softly in his throat. I looked over at him, quickly and then stared right back to the front of the room. I stared blankly at the chalkboard trying my hardest not to think. The class seemed to crawl by. Minutes seeming like an eternity. But finally the bell rang. I sighed in relief; I had made it through the class without thinking. Bella soon interrupted my joy. She tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I turned to face her quickly, hoping the wind blown from my movement wouldn't reach Edward's nose. I still smelled sweet like a vampire, even if the sweetness was diluted. Edward gazed at me suspiciously as I worried about the direction of my wind. I quickly refocused on Bella's curious expression.

"Hi, I didn't mean to startle you..." she said apologetically. I laughed softly. _If she only knew_, I thought to myself. I scolded for having done so because Edward's now seemed tighter and more focused. I shook my head.

"Oh... no... That's okay. You're Isabella Swan, right?" I asked, trying to ignore my desire to talk to Edward. He seemed to take a step back.

"Uh... yeah... and you're...?" she asked. Clearly she didn't want to know my name. She was curious about something else. I saw it glistening behind her brown eyes. I tried to steer my thoughts away from the peculiar eyes as well.

"I'm Isolde..." I said, realizing that it was a bad move to call myself that. I felt Edward stiffen in response. _Focus... no more clouding thoughts_, I encouraged myself. Edward seemed puzzled. I felt my insides quiver in a way I had never experienced before. It reminded me of when Ichabod- I stopped myself. Edward's jaw tightened. Bella didn't seem to notice the conflict taking place between Edward and I.

"Oh... that's a cool name," she said. I smiled.

"Thanks... so... did you have a question?" I tried to urge it out of her. She nodded, her hair moving slightly. I felt a physical burn in my throat but I clenched my jaw to keep from- I needed to just clear my head again.

"Oh, yeah... well I was wondering if you were related to any of the Blacks over at La Push, you know, the reserve?" she asked innocently. No Bella, don't remind me of my heritage. Images flew through my head. My father... my mother. I saw Edward expose his teeth slightly.

"No... I have no idea what you're talking about," I snapped. I walked by Edward and Bella so fast that I realized a breeze followed. I saw Edward catch the scent. I gulped and quickly ran into Jason. He smiled. At least I was safe from Edward for just a moment. Suddenly, I wasn't so annoyed that Jason had to walk me to my next class.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Alice Cullen, or, Jasper Hale. I also do not own Solomond Uley or Jacob Black. But I do own Reeth/ Isolde Helsing, Veronica Brownwood, Ichabod, and Oscar Berrett.

I had been trying to slow down so I looked like I was walking at a human pace. But they all walked so terribly slow. I gulped and tried to listen to Jason, zoning in and out as I thought of Edward. I was absolutely sure that Edward was on to me. I knew I should've listened to Oscar. This whole plot that Ichabod and I had come up with seemed to unravel within one repetitive instant. I thought I could have kept my secret for at least a few months. But everything seemed to pass by in mere seconds. It was only a week ago that I had been attacked by Jasper...

It was only yesterday that I had become apart of my new coven....

Why did time pass by so suddenly?

"Hello Jason, you wouldn't mind if I took Isolde to her next class? It seems that we share the same one..." Edward's voice chimed. I immediately came back into the real world. I stared in his golden eyes and felt the strongest urge to plant myself on him. Have him hold me tenderly. Edward's eyes narrowed a little at the thought. Why did I feel this need so badly? My hands began to shake. Jason, being only human, didn't seem to see the entire confrontation going on between Edward and I.

"Um... no I guess not... I mean if Isolde doesn't mind..." Jason said sounding a little too disappointed. I never looked at Jason.

"No... I don't mind," I said sounding a little stern. Jason then handed my books back to me.

"Thanks Jay... I'll see you around," I said a little sharply. I still stared into Edward's eyes.

"Thank you very much Jason," Edward said, not glancing back at Jason either.

"Err... no problem," Jason replied, turning away in a huff. I knew I would have to make it up to him. Edward smirked a bit, surprising me completely. What was he smiling about?

"What kind of idiot do you take me for... Reeth?" he asked condescendingly. I watched the way his lips moved, so eloquently.

"Well I guess I took you for a complete moron because I didn't expect you to find out anything..." I said, hypnotized. My hands still shook.

"Let's have a private conversation..." Edward growled. I gulped at the thought of "private". Edward grabbed my forearm with his icy hand. He immediately was startled at my warmth. I barely even noticed him flinch the next instant he took my arm again. Then he dragged me out of the hall faster than any human would notice and the next thing I knew... I was in the darkness of a locker room. I had never fully appreciated my new, extra sharp and sensitive vision until the moment I could see in the pitch black. I looked at Edward's chiseled face, his eyes angered.

"How could this happen..." he hissed quietly. He sounded like he was talking more to himself.

"Its easy for this type of incident to occur... your fucking brother drank enough blood and let the venom seep through," I said offended. Edward's face twisted into confusion.

"You know about a vampire's venom?" he asked promptly. I nodded, my eyes widening at his curiosity.

"How on earth could you know about that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well, my father always told me these legends." Edward hissed at the thought.

"Don't tell me... you father was once a resident of La Push...." he said, trying to control his temper. I felt this strong impulse to try and comfort, place my hand on his defined shoulder. I wondered about his body, how cool it would against my skin.

"Please... keep your thoughts to yourself and answer the question," he said closing his eyes and placing his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. I remembered about his ability to read minds.

"Yes, I can read minds but I don't need to use this talent with you... you're pretty easy to read," he said backing up and little bit. He must've heard my thought about pinning against the lockers so I could smell his sweet aroma.

"Geez, am I that obvious?" I asked sarcastically. He looked back into my eyes, a little more impatient than before.

"You never responded to what I said earlier... about your father..." he said sternly.

"Well what is there to say... you were dead on sorcerer..." I faded.

"Did you seriously just call me 'Sorcerer'?"

"Yes... I'm wondering what other magic you can do because your mind reading is getting a bit old," I said looking down at my feet. I heard Edward chuckle softly.

"So your father is from the reservation...he told you the legends... do you believe in them as much as he does?" Edward asked, leaning in a little closer. I squirmed a little bit.

"Look, if you want me to keep my thoughts 'g-rated' then you should back away a little bit..." I said. Edward immediately shuffled backward. I took in a deep breath and tried to stop the trembling growing inside of me. I felt a sudden rush of heat.

"Yes I believe in them because.... I am... hmm... how can I put this?" I thought for a way to explain my family history.

"How are you able to control your thirst... and why aren't your eyes a shocking bright red... and why are you so warm for a vampire..." he thought aloud. He apparently wanted an explanation for his growing list of questions. I tried to think of the best way to tell him that I was a half-breed. Edward's eyes scrutinized my face.

"A _half-breed_?" he asked sarcastically.

"What?" I said a little offended once again. He laughed softly.

"I should be asking the questions," he stated calmly. I wondered where his hostility had gone. It was only a week ago when I threatened to hurt what he loved most. Edward flinched at the memory.

"Sorry," I said looking back down at my feet. He sighed remorsefully.

"No, I should be the one apologizing... my family turned you into a _monster_," he said looking down at his feet as well.

"Look, they didn't take much of my humanity away... especially when I only started as half of one," I said wanting to place my hand on his shoulder. Edward looked at my eyes skeptically.

"You mean... you share the same bloodline as the others on the reservation?" he asked urgently. I nodded. He look past me for a second, allowing me to take him fully into my vision.

"Um... you wouldn't mind if I uh... read your memories... it would help a lot..." he said looking back at me politely. I smiled slightly.

"I thought you could already hear my thoughts..." Edward thought for a moment.

"It might help if I placed my hands on your temples... might make that part of your brain easier to read..." he faded. I smirked devilishly.

"I thought you said that I was very easy to read..."

"Well yes... but if I am going to try channeling your memories specifically then physical contact might be necessary... unless you won't be able to _handle_ it," he said taking a step forward. I thought seriously for a moment. Could I resist this strange urge to have Edward as my own?

"Um... if you think it will help... but you have to understand one thing..." I said warily. Edward tilted his head slightly.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You have to keep this from your family until I figure things out..." Edward looked down to his feet, in serious contemplation.

"You have my word." I nodded and stepped forward, being only a few inches away from him. He looked at me curiously again.

"What?" I asked getting red. I couldn't believe that I had heat running through my body.

"Your heart... I can hear it... and your blushing ... that's impossible," he choked out, "Would you mind if I... checked your pulse?" he finished quietly. I reached down for his hand and brought up to the side of my neck. Edward stared in shock the whole time. I felt my breathing deepen. I was immediately nervous. His cool fingertips pressed hard against my neck.

"Amazing..." he said quietly. I looked into his eyes.

"What is?"

"You have a very dull and slow heart beat... you shouldn't have a heartbeat... I need to see your memories... I need to comprehend what is going with you... you're too different," he said removing his fingers. He took my head in his hands and lay his palms softly on my temples. I began convulsing more than trembling. Edward sighed. I pictured him kissing me in my head.

"I'm sorry... just give me a minute..." I gasped, "You need to be slower... otherwise I am going to.... have my way with you." Edward scoffed at the thought.

"You won't have the opportunity..." he said bluntly. I bit off the sourness and inhaled deeply, catching his heavenly scent.

"Okay... go ahead," I informed him. He approached me slower now, wary of every move he made. Before I knew it, his cold hands were back. I then felt him channeling through my mind, seeing everything I had seen. Edward jumped and quickly removed his hands from my head. He bent over, holding his hands to his abdomen.

"What is it?" I asked worried, stepping toward him.

"It hurts for me to read your memories... but I have seen enough.... I cannot believe it," he said incredulously. He stood back wincing in pain.

"It hurts you to read me?"

"Well... to read your memories... you shocked me when I got closer... almost as if you were controlling it..." he said, looking at me suspiciously.

"No, I swear I didn't... I was allowing you to read them..." I defended. Edward nodded.

"Well then it is subconsciously... but what I saw... you're part... _wolf_," he said. I still couldn't get used to the word. Wolf.

"Yes. And there are things about me that I don't understand."

"Nor do I. You see, you should be dead from Jasper's venom... it is like poison to wolves. Do you have any vampire qualities?" he asked sounding like a doctor. I thought for a moment.

"Yes... I have thirst... but it hasn't been that bad of an issue today... and when I am far enough away from _you_, I get very cold. But I still do not get as cold as you. I a strong, fast, and more coordinated. I can't believe how things are going by so fast..." I said fishing through my head. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Being a newborn... you should be completely irrational. You shouldn't even be able to stand ten feet from a human without hunting. Perhaps the reason your thirst hasn't consumed you is because you wolf side is starting to come out... but even so... Wait. Had you already morphed when Jasper..." he faded. I shook my head.

"No... I didn't even know I shared a bloodline with the wolves until Ichabod and Oscar-" Edward looked at me sharply.

"You know them... you went to find them?" he asked sternly. I narrowed my eyes.

"No _they_ found _me_..." I faded. Edward thought for a moment.

"How did they even know about the incident?" he asked. I looked past Edward in deep concentration.

"I don't know... I never asked them..." I faded. The last bell of the day rang loudly. Edward looked at me for a moment.

"We need to continue this conversation... I'll meet you at your house later tonight." Before I could protest he was gone. I sighed and tried to stop the trembling. I fell to the floor and began to breathe loudly and erratically. I needed to figure out my wolf side before things went too far.

***

I arrived at my house and heard Ichabod and Oscar talking.

"She needs to find out about her instincts. There are things she doesn't understand and we can't explain it to her. She needs to talk to her brethren," Oscar complained.

"I don't want her near those mongrels," Ichabod growled. I let myself in.

"I am part of those mongrels, Ichabod," I said sourly. Oscar and Ichabod's eyes followed me up the staircase. I couldn't wait to take off this formal outfit. I slipped out of the dress swiftly and laid it on my bed. I looked at the long mirror hang on the wall in front of me, staring at this goddess inside of it. She wore a lacey black bra and panties set. She was beautiful. It was hard to believe that the goddess was me. I looked at away and placed my black stilettos under my desk. I stood back up and felt my skin getting cooler. Suddenly there was an added coolness behind my body. I could somebody cradling their face in my neck. They inhaled softly.

"Mmmm... delicious..." Ichabod said softly. I turned around to face him, his hands locked firmly on my hips.

"Let me get dressed, pig," I hissed. Ichabod smirked and loosened his grasp. I noticed that his shirt was off, lying on top of the staircase. I moved rapidly to my closet trying to ignore Ichabod's chiseled abs. I searched for a small pair of jeans and a small shirt. None of my other clothes fit. Ichabod laughed softly in his throat.

"What is so funny?" I asked viciously.

"You aren't quite prepared for this new body of yours... I took the liberty of purchasing a few items for you today. I knew they would come in handy," Ichabod chuckled. I turned around to find a shopping bag placed on my desk. I looked to Ichabod, thankful.

"Uh... thanks a lot," I said, walking over to the bag. Ichabod stood motionless, watching my every move with appreciation. I looked through the bag, thoroughly impressed with every item.

"Wow Ichabod. They're all so beautiful," I said pulling out a grey cashmere sweater. I held the soft material to my face. Ichabod moved closer to me now. I suddenly became more aware that I still was in my underclothes. His shirt was still off. He reached in the bag.

"You're welcome. But I bought something that I thought you would look ravishing in. I want you to wear it," he said. He pulled out a small green silk cocktail dress. It shimmered off our skin. Ichabod smiled and looked into my eyes.

"One f your eyes... it's gets greener with this material." I smiled and looked down at my feet.

"Thanks... that's how they used to look," I said trying to remember my human days. It was hard. I took the dress from Ichabod and slipped it on. Ichabod breathed in heavily when I spun around to show him.

"You look..." he began. I stopped him.

"Please... please don't compliment me..." I faded. Ichabod looked at me curiously.

"Why?"

"I just don't like getting them all that much," I replied softly. Ichabod snickered to himself.

"You are so weird," he said, "But that's why I like you." I shrugged.

"Ichabod... can I ask you something?" Ichabod was hesitant.

"Sure."

"Um... why do you like me?" I asked twiddling with my fingers, looking down at the floorboards. I expected Ichabod to laugh but to my surprise, he didn't. He sighed. I looked at his face, serious.

"I'm not quite sure how to explain this...but... like isn't a very good word to describe what I fell," he said solemnly. I tried to make sense of what he said.

"Ichabod! Reeth! You better get down here! Someone's here!" Oscar yelped. We flew down the stairs instantly, Ichabod putting his shirt back on. I looked outside and saw a young woman approaching. Her skin was pale, her shoulder length hair a deep brown, thick and curly. Her eyes were a shade of grey. She seemed tall for a girl.

"You know her from school or something?" Oscar asked as all three of us peered through the front window. I shook my head. She approached the door and knocked loudly, angrily. I felt a burning odor reach up to my nose and I saw Ichabod and Oscar stiffen at the scent. I recognized it from the night I discovered that I had been reported a missing person. The eyes that lingered in the shrubbery.

"Who is it?" Ichabod asked casually.

"It's Veronica Brownwood. Open up ya bloodsuckers," she said bitterly. Oscar growled and all three of us leapt into a defensive position.

"Door's open, mongrel. I could smell ya from a mile away..." I snarled.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater, or Jacob Black. But I do own Veronica Brownwood, Ichabod, Oscar, and Reeth.

Veronica slammed the door shut, surveying my coven's defenses. She laughed softly to herself.

"What could possibly be funny?" I snapped. She bit back another laugh.

"You call that a threat?" she said pointing to our three positions. Ichabod hissed. Oscar straightened up, standing a mere half of an inch taller than Veronica.

"Are you sure that she's girl... she's awfully tall, even for a mutt," Ichabod joked. Veronica growled lightly. Oscar put a hand out behind him, showing us to calm our defenses.

"It seems we let our instincts get the better of us," Oscar said calmly. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Apparently," she retorted pointing to the plastic covering the patio door. I fought back the memories of my parents.

"Well come in... sit down," Oscar offered.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to break the treaty... ruin it all for the Cullens," I said stiffly. I began to straighten out as well, but Ichabod still stayed in his position. Veronica smiled.

"So hospitable," she commented. Oscar smiled back, showing her to the nearest armchair.

"So, how are things on the reservation?" Oscar asked politely.

"Oh uh... I wouldn't know... I'm from a different pack... one that resides farther up North. But I do come down for my visits... which is why I've come here," she said nonchalantly. I fought back a gasp.

"A _different_ pack? You mean there's more than one?" I asked surprisingly. Ichabod began to ease up a little bit, placing his hand on my shoulder. Our temperatures matched.

"So you're here for a visit... you know Reeth?" Oscar asked, growing impatient with the small talk.

"Hell no!" she exclaimed. I bared my teeth at her.

"No offense but I don't run around with half-breeds," she said sarcastically. Ichabod and Oscar tensed.

"None taken," I replied bitterly, "You know what I am? How?" Veronica smiled wryly. She stood up and walked over to me. I was immediately aware of how much taller she was than me. Ichabod snarled and prepared to move to my side but Oscar held him back. Veronica grazed her index finger down my cheek. I felt a nervousness growing inside the pit of my stomach.

"I remember seeing... only days after you had been changed...I saw you from the woods... walking by yourself... how out of place you were," she said condescendingly sweet. I pushed her arm away from my face angrily. It was then I realized that she had been the eyes I saw in the forest... before I found my coven, before I killed my...

"You were _spying_ on me?" I asked, livid. Veronica laughed harshly.

"Don't flatter yourself... and 'spying' is not how I would put it," she said, laughing about my assumptions. Ichabod stepped to my side now.

"Just tell us how you know about Reeth or so help me god-" Ichabod growled fiercely. Veronica put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright... geez, you're so damn pushy... let's see... well I had been coming down from the North when I felt new werewolves emerging. So I figured I'd come down and check on this but then Reeth and I crossed paths. I am fascinated that the wolves can stand living so close to bloodsuckers," Veronica explained. Ichabod growled softly at the term 'bloodsucker'.

"So you keep in touch with the others who live on the reservation?" Oscar asked trying to ease the tension.

"All wolves run into each other eventually... my pack and the La Push pack have been in communication for many years," Veronica replied informatively. I tried to go over my crazy new life in my head. It was happening all too fast.

"So what brings you here?" Ichabod asked interrupting my thoughts.

"She's different... I want to know things about her... she is a new link between the bloodsuckers and the wolves. The packs need to know about her," Veronica reasoned with him.

"I don't know if she's ready to handle that kind of responsibility. She's got a lot to handle with adjusting to this new life," Ichabod said firmly.

"And you actually think that her life is going to get any better if she just ignores half of who she is," Veronica defended. I felt a little angry that they were arguing about my future.

"Well can I say something?!" I yelped amongst the heating battle. Veronica rolled her eyes and looked at me. Ichabod placed his large hand on my shoulder. His hand covered my shoulder completely.

"Well, I want to say these two things; first, I do not want to become apart of this 'pack' thing... it sounds like it wouldn't be my cup of tea," I said weary or Veronica's reaction. She scoffed at the idea. Ichabod tried to stop his smile of victory.

"Second, I do have question about my other side... I feel things that other vampires don't feel... I need to learn about my wolf side," I said defeating Ichabod. Oscar smiled at the idea. He was always one for compromise.

"She's obviously under a lot of pressure is she agrees to you mongrels," Ichabod snorted in disgust. Oscar laughed at the childish argument going on between Veronica and Ichabod.

"Phhh... gimme an hour... she won't want to leave this part of her... especially when she gets a look at all those _real_ men," Veronica retorted, smiling devilishly. Ichabod stiffened at the thought.

"I knew that would hit a nerve _leech_," Veronica laughed quietly. Ichabod growled. Oscar then stepped in and whispered something into Ichabod's ear. It was hard to make out but I heard a few words. They came in this order; mate, forever, and give it time. I tried to make sense of it. Veronica apparently heard the whole thing.

"Yeah... right. Not until she imprints on somebody else," Veronica commented. Oscar hissed.

"Just be quiet," he ordered. Veronica thought to herself for a moment.

"Fine, but I think it it time that I showed Reeth where her _real_ brethren are," she said grabbing my arm. Her temperature felt like flames across my wrist. She winced and flew back a little.

"What?" I asked concerned. She glared at me.

"You're freezing... should've known better... Look let's go. You need to meet Sam and the pack. Might do you some good," she said grabbing my arm more cautiously this time. I tried to make sense of my changing body heat. I was extremely hot around Edward...and when I was near my coven... I was very cold. But I didn't feel any different. I was interrupted by my thoughts of Edward.

"Wait, Edward Cullen is coming here tonight... make sure you keep him waiting or me. I think he needs to talk to me... call my cell," I said before being dragged out of the house. The last I saw of Ichabod and Oscar were their faces of disapproval. I immediately jumped back to the thought of Edward. I felt my spine quiver. _Again with this damn convulsing_, I thought to myself.

"Ugh... I have a headache from that damn smell..." Veronica mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're no picnic either, sweetheart," I retorted. But my head still lingered in Edward's glory. The shaking got worse. And I felt my blood race through my veins. Veronica stopped at the clearing in the woods.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're shaking like a leaf... and you're getting-" I finished Veronica's sentence for her.

"Warmer. I don't know what is wrong with me. It seems to happen every time I think of... uh... never mind."

"What?" Veronica demanded more than asked.

"Hey, where are headed anyway..." I asked changing the subject. She looked around for a moment.

"We are going to the rez... but... I figured we would need privacy if we were going to run there..." she said. She then began to remove her clothes. I looked away in embarrassment.

"What is god's name are you doing?" I asked too shocked to say anything insulting. She sighed.

"I don't wanna ruin these clothes... it's my favorite outfit," she replied vaguely.

"Huh?" I asked still confused by her response.

"Ugh... if we're gonna morph then it is only sensible not to ruin these clothes. You might wanna remove yours as well, unless you wanna show up naked if front of Sam... or Jake," she laughed to herself.

"Morph? You're speaking another language kid," I commented. Veronica didn't say anything for a moment.

"That's right... you're a newbie... but since you're only half wolf... maybe that mean that you can't..." she trailed off.

"I can't what?"

"Turn around. I want to show you something. I'm pretty sure you haven't done this yet," she instructed.

"But you're completely bare-assed in the woods," I said laughing a little bit. She sighed angrily.

"Yeah so are all the other billions of animals in nature... turn around, dammit. I'll show what morphing is..." she replied annoyed. I rolled my eyes and turned around slowly.

"If this is some kind sick way you dogs get your kicks then..." I faded. I faced her, blushing slightly. She seemed to be right at home. I secretly wished Edward was a werewolf at this point.

"Shut up... you're part dog too in case you haven't noticed. Now... when I say morphing I mean... turning into a wolf. Can you do that?"

"No... as far as I know..." I said sheepishly. Veronica nodded.

"Well then we won't be able to keep in contact while we're running to the rez so pay attention. Follow me... run at your natural speed. If I'm going to fast then say so. Watch carefully," she instructed. I nodded and watched bewildered. Veronica hunched over, shaking uncontrollably. She began to grow and step by step she turned into a giant wolf. She came up to my head. Her fur was slight brown with silvery streaks. I wanted to touch the fur. She looked so soft. She then began to run. I followed in amazement.

Walking up the small streets of La Push was oddly calming. This place had a vague sense of home. One that I couldn't even begin to explain. Veronica had changed back into a human... along with her clothes. We stopped at a small house and walked around the back toward a small garage. I heard rough laughter coming from within the walls. Veronica pushed me through the doorway. I looked around at the extremely tall group of men. They all looked about thirty-five. I was alarmed at the defensive stance. They all shook like Veronica had before morphing.

"Easy guys... she's different... Hey Jake," she said, her voice chiming when she called Jake's name. I tried to think about which one was Jake.

"Hi V. Who's this?" Jacob replied firmly. He seemed to being controlling his shaking now. It was down to a slight tremble.

"You violated the treaty fro the last time leech," another one said. He seemed to be the leader in all of this. Veronica laughed quietly.

"Dudes... chill out. She's cool... ish. We've got a lot to tell you.... that's why I'm down here..." she faded. They all seemed to clam slightly.

"Veronica... just say it already... I'm dying to know why you've befriended this... _thing_... you of all people," Jacob blurted out. Veronica walked over to Jacob, swaggering her hips in each step. Jacob smirked a little at this action. I could tell right then and there that Veronica and Jacob had something going.

"I know it seems weird but... you remember all those myths we heard about half and half?" she asked all of them. She stood next to Jacob seeming like a midget compared to how tall he was. Jake thought seriously for a moment.

"Yeah... but... that's impossible... to change a wolf is like putting rat poison in our systems... it's incompatible," he spoke in a husky voice. I felt my body heat rising once again. I felt all their eyes stung me all over. They knew I wasn't one of them.

"Think again," Veronica snickered. Jacob looked at me horrified.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam Uley, Quil, or Jacob Black. I also do not own Edward Cullen or Isabella Swan. But I do own Veronica, Ichabod, Reeth, and Oscar.

"Holy shit," Jacob whispered. I looked around at the surprised faces. All of them stood stiff. Veronica pushed me forward.

"Smell her," she demanded of Jacob. I glared at Veronica.

"Oh fine... Reeth... may Jacob smell you?" she asked annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I said feeling my temperature rising. Jacob looked to Veronica suspiciously.

"I promise... you won't regret it... much," Veronica assured him. Jacob lifted one eyebrow.

"Much?" he asked curiously. Veronica laughed softly.

"Well she still smells like a leech... but there's something else about her... it's not quite as potent," Veronica explained. The two others boys stiffened.

"Well, I could have told ya that one... it'll take weeks to get the smell out," Jake said scrunching his nose. Veronica giggled softly.

"Jake... I don't know about this," one of the boys said worriedly.

"Oh come on, Quil... what's the worst that could happen?" Jake said looking over his shoulder at them.

"Plenty," Quil mumbled under his breath. I glared at him wildly. I wasn't toxin and I certainly wasn't going to be treated like it.

"Sam?" Jake asked permission. Sam thought to himself.

"I promise no funny business," Veronica tried to convince them. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't kill any of you, if that's what you're so damn worried about..." I growled. Sam, Jacob, Veronica, and Quil laughed wildly. I looked at all their faces, worried about their sanity.

"We're not worried about that, leech. I am just wondering if Veronica playing a cruel joke on us breaking this treaty we've had with the Cullens. She doesn't quite... agree with our way of life," Sam explained.

"Oh... well I assure that this isn't a trick..." I said softly, blushing slightly. All three of the men gasped. I looked around warily.

"See... I told ya she was different..." Veronica said triumphantly.

"Whoa... this is nuts," Quil squeaked out.

"She's.... blushing... I think I hear a heartbeat..." Sam faded. Jacob stepped forward till he was a mere three inches away from my person. He towered over me, casting a shadow over the ground. He leaned into my neck and began to smell in small increments. I looked over to Veronica who seemed to be having a difficult time watching Jacob sniff me.

"Well?" Sam asked eagerly. Jacob stood back up, his eyes wide. He turned to face his friends, although they could've passed as brothers.

"She has our scent... well, partly," he said astonished. Veronica glared at me the whole time.

"Now you said you could hear a heartbeat?" she said, joining the little group forming in front of me. I felt out of place. If someone were to walk in that very moment, it would've looked as if they had shunned me.

"Yeah... but how could she have survived the venom?" Sam asked.

"Yeah... if it had made it through he body without killing her first... then wouldn't it have stopped her heart, right?" Quil asked.

"Right... so then... that means she is a whole... different _breed_," Jacob concluded.

"Well I hadn't uh... 'morphed' yet when I had gotten... changed..." I said, raising my voice so they would hear me. All of them turned to face me.

"So... you didn't change into wolf form before the attack?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah... so perhaps the reason why I wasn't dead was due to that..." I faded trying not to sound too new at this. All of them nodded in agreement. I felt relief wash over me.

"Wait, so... wouldn't that mean that _someone_ violated the treaty if she was attacked and changed?" Jacob asked Sam. Same nodded, anger seeming the most apparent feature on his face.

"Who changed you?" he asked me sternly.

"Why?" I asked, feeling completely protective of Edward and his family. I couldn't believe the thought myself. It was almost like instinct to want to keep Edward and anything he loved from danger. I felt my hands shake slightly.

"Because... they have violated our treaty... we would have to _enforce_ our rules," Same said defensively. I shook my head.

"I don't remember..." I answered quickly. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit... was it Ichabod or Oscar? Or was it one of the Cullens?" Veronica interrogated. My shaking worsened.

"I told you I don't remember..." I growled. Sam looked into my eyes, probably to test the accuracy of my response. I glared at him, feeling my spine shudder.

"What are you feeling right now?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Who gives a shit what she's feeling," Veronica said with a bit of jealousy in her voice. Jacob had sensed that.

"Please, V. It did nothing for me... I am asking because I'm thinking she might morph. Look how she's shaking," Jacob said pointing at my hands. Veronica's head tilted.

"You were shaking on the way over here... what were you thinking about?" she asked, seeming concerned as well.

"I don't know if I want to say..." I admitted. The reminder of their question set off my imagination of Edward in the most dishonorable ways.

"You have to... we need to be aware of everything on your wolf side," Veronica said stepping forward. I hesitated for a moment. How could I explain to Veronica, someone who made it their obligation to hate vampires, that I was having strong feelings of connection with Edward Cullen? I pulled her to the side and made sure to whisper in her ear quietly enough so that the others wouldn't hear.

"I was thinking about my... feelings for Edward Cullen," I said in my cupped hand that was around her ear. I felt her mouth open a little in shock.

"Be more specific," she demanded. I sighed.

"I feel like I am connected to him... I feel insanely protective and possessive... I know it sounds crazy but... it is almost instinctual. I feel like if I don't have him... I might die..." I admitted.

"Ugh... disgusting," she said in protest.

"Would you please just tell me what is going on with me? Every time I'm near him I shake uncontrollably... and I get really warm... almost warmer than when I am around you and these guys," I said in defense, "My hearts races... I feel the damn blood running through my veins... this isn't compatible with being a vampire and I know it. This has something to do with my wolf side."

"Well, it almost sound like you've... _imprinted_... on him," Veronica diagnosed. I stepped back from her ear now, not bothering to whisper anymore details.

"She's imprinted on whom exactly?" Quil asked curiously. Veronica looked to me as if to ask permission if she could say. I shook my head violently. She nodded.

"Can't say... but I do know that she's experiencing some symptoms of it," she answered. At that moment, I looked to Veronica as a friend instead of a natural enemy.

"What exactly is imprinting?" I asked her. All these new terms were being rammed into my thick skull.

"Well... it's sort of like... you're born with this gene that is triggered by a certain someone... and when it is triggered... you almost 'fall head over heels' for them. They become your life and everything action you do near them or for them.... you do it only for their betterment... not yours. It's almost like you two were meant to be. Boy, that must be awkward for Ichabod then, eh?" she asked, laughing softly to herself. I tilted my head.

"Why would that be awkward for Ichabod?" I asked curiously. I thought back to when Oscar had whispered something too softly in Ichabod's ear. Mate, forever, give it time.

"Well... and don't quote me on this... but vampires can... 'imprint' if you will, on people too. They claim themselves as mates... while it isn't as strong of a bond as imprinting... it can be quite difficult to break... and apparently... Ichabod's found his mate," Veronica said eyeing me. I tried to imagine a world in which someone would want me so permanently. But it seemed absolutely irrational.

"Wait... you're telling me that _I'm_ Ichabod's mate..." I said astonished. Veronica laughed.

"Yeah... why do you think he's been hanging all over ya," she stated the obvious. I could hear the boys whispering behind me now.

"How would you know? We hadn't even met until a few hours ago," I argued. It was almost like I didn't want Ichabod to choose me. Like I would only disappoint him if he ever found out about my imprinting.

"Honey please, it doesn't take a few hours to notice that boy's hooked on ya," she said nonchalantly. I shook my head.

"But I can't... I can't love him back... I feel too strongly for... we you know," I protested. Veronica shrugged.

"Well... do you honestly think that _he_ would ever want to be with a half-breed?" Veronica asked rhetorically. I thought about it. Edward would never settle for me. Especially when he had Isabella. How could I compare to what he felt for her? Even if she was a puny little human.

"Who have you imprinted on?" Sam demanded.

"None of you fucking business," I growled. Sam's jaw locked. I turned back around to Veronica.

"What else do werewolves do?" I asked curiously. Jacob snickered in back of me.

"Guess she told you... _chief_," he joked with Sam. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them.

"Well... our bodies run a perfect one hundred and eight degrees. Well, it varies but that is usually the standard," Veronica answered willingly. She seemed very eager and pleased that I wanted to know about my werewolf side.

"That explains my body temperature changing... a lot. What else?"

"We guard the lives of people against enemies.... number one being vampires," Sam joined in. He walked over to one side of Veronica. Jacob quickly followed to the other. Quil seemed to still be getting used to the idea of me being there.

"Well... you can't touch me... I am part wolf, jackass," I said to Sam bitterly. Sam didn't even seem to notice my insult.

"She's got a lot fight in her," Jake said to Sam. Veronica glared up at Jake.

"I'm worse.... understand?" Veronica snarled at Jake. Jake smiled at her widely.

"Trust me... I know," he said devilishly. Veronica blushed slightly and looked down at her feet. I cleared my throat to break the awkward argument.

"What else?" I asked Veronica calmly. She looked up at me, smiling as if I had said a joke.

"Um... let's see... well... there's a huge change in appetite... but that probably doesn't apply to you... you know, being a bloodsucker and all," she noted. I winced at the word bloodsucker. I could not begin to fathom that I was a part of two opposing forces. I would tear apart.

"I don't know about that... human blood... though it is tempting... does not seem to phase me as much as any other newborn," I said sharply. I tried to forget the taste of my parent's blood. I couldn't lie to myself though; it tasted so savory, so mind-blowingly delicious. And my interactions in school today were barely tolerable. I did feel the burn of thirst against my throat a lot... but some how... I knew that I couldn't have it. So I stopped obsessing over the thirst and began to obsess over Edward. It seemed that if I preoccupied myself... I could kind of ignore it.

"Well that's disgusting," Quil said from the free side of Sam. I looked over at him angrily.

"Shut your furry trap," I snapped, "You think I want to be a nightmare?" I finished, realizing the reality of my own question. In all honesty... I did not want to be condemned forever. I wanted to be normal again. Fell the way a human feels because of the familiarity. But this whole strange new world was causing me pain. I did not like the way time passed so. My slow human life was great compared to this.... even I did have forever left on this planet.

"Hey... calm down," Veronica said grabbing my hand. I didn't realize that I had been shaking.

"Well... she has the temper of a werewolf," Jacob said patting Veronica's shoulder.

"Give it time, Reeth.... you'll learn to love this," Veronica said encouragingly. I nodded. Just then my cell phone rang loudly. It pierced my ears. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the number. It was home.

"Hello?" I asked knowing what was probably going on.

"Reeth... its Ichabod," he said. I tried to forget about the "mate" thing.

"What's up?" I asked nonchalantly. Ichabod sighed, annoyed.

"You know.... he's here. He wants to talk to you," Ichabod said in protest. I let the thoughts of Edward flood through me. I felt my shaking being again. Veronica shook my shoulder urgently. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"It's Ichabod.... I've gotta go... I have company waiting for me," I said to Veronica.

"Reeth... hurry... he seems upset," Ichabod added before hanging up. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"We've just barely begun to find out what you are," Veronica said. I narrowed my eyes a little.

"You and I both know what I am. Look, would you mind walking me home?" I asked her. She looked over to Jacob almost as if she would die if didn't get one last look at him. He shared the same quality.

"I'll see ya around," she said solemnly. She hugged Quil and Sam tightly.

"I'm sure you'll come rushing back here soon anyways. So see you in a few," Sam joked. Veronica shrugged.

"Probably," she agreed. I felt this bond between them. Even though they were not apart of the same pack, all of them seemed to care deeply for one another. It was awe inspiring. Veronica walked in front of Jacob. He was at least a foot taller than Veronica. It seemed impossible. She pulled his head down violently and smothered his lips with her. They finally broke and I felt the need to look away. The parting was sickening to watch.

"Uh, Reeth," Jake said, his cheeks flushed.

"Hmm?" I responded. Jake smiled.

"Feel welcome to come on down... you know... if you ever need anything or have any questions," Jake said. I smiled at the thought. Being wolf wasn't as good as being a vampire but it did come close.

Veronica exited the humorously small garage and walked toward the opening in the woods.

"Yuck," I said playfully.

"What?" Veronica said shyly. I laughed.

"I almost wanted to tell you to get a room," I playfully shoved her. Veronica laughed quietly.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," she lied.

"So long how have you two been at it?" I asked her. Veronica shrugged her shoulders.

"Why does it matter?" she added. I shrugged.

"I don't know... it just seems like you two have been a couple for years..." I faded. Veronica grunted.

"Trust me... I wouldn't call us a couple," she said bitterly. My curiosity grew.

"Why?"

"Well... he's got feelings for some stupid human girl," she said fighting back a weak sob. I regretted bringing up the subject instantly.

"Oh... do you know who?" I asked.

"Phhh... he would tell me... worried I might hurt her," she laughed sadly. I smiled slightly. At least she didn't let her anger stop her from enjoying the little things in life.

"So you guys haven't... you know?" I asked. Veronica looked over her shoulder at me.

"Haven't what?" she asked innocently. I laughed a little. She glared at me in response.

"Oh come on. Don't play dumb," I defended. Veronica still looked at me in wonder.

"You know... had sex," I said in a whisper. Veronica laughed loudly.

"I thought you could've guessed the answer to that," she blurted out in between giggles.

"So I take it as a yes?" I wondered. Veronica wiped a joyful tear away from the corner of her eye.

"He fucks my brains out," she said bluntly. I felt my throat clench up from her response.

"Yeah, I needed to hear that," I said sarcastically to keep the mood up.

"Well I'm not gonna sugar coat it," she said roughly I thought about that for a moment. Veronica wasn't one to sugar coat anything, this was true.

"I just thought you would refer to it as... I don't know, love-making or something," I said. Veronica turned her head forward again.

"Can't call it something that its not," she said sourly. I looked down. Jake obviously didn't requite her feelings. I thought about Edward that very moment. He would never love me. He would never want me. He would never befriend me. I'd be the only one feeling this way. I bit back the thought.

"So... does that aspect of you change?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What aspect?"

"You know... your sexual appetite," I said embarrassed. Veronica laughed.

"Like I said earlier... there's a huge change in a wolf's appetite... it applies to this as well," she said proudly. I coughed.

"So does that mean that I'm..." I faded into my own thoughts.

"That you're what?" she asked impatiently.

"Does that mean that I'm gonna be a horny wreck for the rest of my life?" I asked worriedly. I thought I was already enough of a horny mess.

"Oh... uh... I don't.... maybe you should ask you vamp friends that one because I can't really say for sure," she answered casually.

"Well what can you tell me?" Veronica thought for a moment.

"Um... well when t comes to your wolf side.... you're definitely going to have some seriously strong urges... but you learn to deal," she said honestly. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"You're a horny mess!" I blurted. Veronica snickered.

"Phhh.... soon enough you will share my pain," she warned. I hated to admit it but I secretly knew that she was right.

The walk home was really enjoyable. Loved the exhilaration of running. Now that I was apart of the supernatural, I could run at amazing speeds. I loved the feel of the breeze whip against my hard skin. Everything was so much clearer. More beautiful. It was as if the beauty didn't exist in my prior life. But my fun ended as I approached my home. Veronica morphed back to a human.

"Well, I'll see ya around," she said, breaking my run.

"What?"

"I'll see ya tomorrow," she repeated.

"You mean, you're staying with me?" I asked hurt. She smiled.

"Nature calls," she winked at me. I thought about her and Jacob's kiss.

"Gross," I commented. She laughed.

"You know... normally I would say see yea later bloodsucker... but I don't think I will.... you're different," she said seriously. I smiled back at her.

"Yeah.... same to you too," I said happy that I had found another friend. And the whole time I thought this would be a lonely experience.

"I'll come up tonight if I can, but if not I'll see ya tomorrow afternoon," she said, ready to morph.

"I'll see ya," I waved. She changed into her majestic wolf again. She had the most beautiful coat. I turned around and ran out of the clearing in the woods. I saw my house lit up with the faint yellow lights from lamps. I tried to enjoy what I could of Edward. I imagined seeing his beautiful in my house, sitting there, waiting for _me_. I was glad that I could steal what I could of Isabella's.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Cullen. But I do own Ichabod, Oscar, Reeth, and Veronica.

I walked through the doorway expecting to see Edward right there. But to my surprise, he wasn't.

"Hello?" I asked across the first floor of the house.

"Reeth?" I heard a low velvet voice respond. I closed my eyes and let the vibrations linger in my ears a little longer. I knew I would have to appreciate what I could of Edward. I barely even noticed Ichabod and Oscar upstairs, arguing.

"Edward?" I asked, searching fro him hungrily. He appeared around the corner from the living room.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked him curiously. The sight of him set another tremor soaring through my limbs.

"Um, I was looking at your pictures... you know... across the fireplace mantle," he replied softly. I felt the strongest urge to cry. I fought hard to purge my mind of the memory of my parents.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Oh... uh... I don't really want to talk about it..." I faded. I fell into my big fluffy armchair in the front sitting room. He walked over slowly.

"Okay then," he replied gently. I propped my elbows on my knees and cradled my face in my hands. My parents had loved me so terribly much.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about?" I asked him, breaking the silence. I knew he was picking apart my brain and I really didn't want it happening about those specific memories. The plastic covering the patio door blew violently from the wind. I smelled the pine from the woods, comforting.

"I wanted to talk about you," he answered. I looked at his beautiful face. He looked pained.

"What about me?" I asked concerned. Edward came over to me and took my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to stop my heart from pounding. I tried to keep from thinking about Edward in that way. He pulled me up from the chair, standing me close to him. He looked really upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sad because he had let go of my hand. Never be mine.

"I cannot even begin to apologize enough for what my family and I have done to you," he said in a strained tone. I tilted my head.

"What do you have to apologize for? It was your brother that did this anyway," I said in comfort. He glared at me.

"Even so... and please... don't mention Jasper right now," he said firmly. I realized that I was blaming his family which he still felt responsible for.

"Well you start by apologizing for giving this great new life...and my new friends..." I joked. Edward laughed softly, only once. He was truly upset about this entire situation. He blamed himself for everything.

"Please... don't make excuses.... you couldn't possibly mean that," he said looking down at his feet.

"Stop," I demanded. He looked up at me curiously.

"Stop what?"

"Stop blaming yourself.... I am beginning to like what I am," I assured him. He sighed.

"I am not going to win with you am I?" I asked him. He looked at me, a smirk starting to form on his face.

"Nope," he said somewhat cheerfully.

"So what is it about me that you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to ignore the growling going on upstairs. It sounded like Ichabod.

"They don't like me very much," Edward said looking up at the ceiling. I shrugged.

"What reason have they got?" I asked. Edward looked back at my face and his eyes kept going down. He laughed softly and pinched a small piece of the fabric from my white sweater.

"Were you out in the woods or something?" he asked amused. I looked down and saw my sweater covered in blotches of dirt.

"Oh... yeah," I said.

"You smell like the forest," he commented. I immediately grabbed a small piece of my hair and sniffed it delicately. I liked the refreshing scent of moss.

"How can you do that?" he asked in awe. I narrowed my eyes but still let my smile beam across my face.

"What?" I asked sheepishly. He reflected for a moment.

"How can you act so human? You're still a very young newborn," he answered. I shrugged.

"How can _you_ act so human?" I asked in response. His smile grew wider.

"Touché," he added.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about.... you know.... about me?" I said feeling a rush of warmth spread across my cheeks. His eyes twinkled.

"Wow..." he faded. I felt myself blush harsher.

"I know... I'm weird... with my blushing and all," I said looking down to my feet.

"It's not only that... you heart... its beating harder," he thought to himself aloud, "I wonder if I..." He reached out and pressed his on my chest. I felt my heart race now. Edward gulped.

"Your heart's beating faster," he commented again. I liked the feel of his cool skin on my mine. I started to feel the urge that Veronica had been talking about. But it was tolerable. To my surprise, Edward didn't finch away from my heat or thoughts.

"I don't get you," I said abruptly. Edward looked back to my face, pulling his hand away from my heart.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't get you," I repeated. Edward smiled slightly.

"What about me do you not understand?" he asked curiously.

"You love Isabella, right?" I asked. Edward stiffened and it was evident that this conversation had taken on a much more serious tone.

"More than my own life," he answered wryly. I looked down at my feet. I was never going to be Isabella. Edward's jaw tightened underneath his skin.

"So then why are you here?" I asked looking at my shaking fist. My knuckles became whiter than I thought possible. Edward cleared his throat.

"Because... I have no clue who or what you are.... you are something that my family has made... and I think I should have some part in your new life," he replied as seriously as he could. It was obvious that he was trying to avoid any opportunity for me to think that there was some sort of feeling on his part. This bothered me.

"What do you care what I am? You'll never understand half of me," I snapped, walking off into the kitchen. I looked down into my sink, worried that I might puke.

"That's not going to happen," Edward reminded me. I scoffed at him. I knew that it was impossible fore me to throw up. I just felt nauseous, probably from my rattling bones.

"I care about what you are because you should be dead right now... but you're not," he whispered. The growling upstairs had seemed to stop.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint.... didn't know I was only going to be one more burden in your hectic life," I retorted. Edward rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he replied gently. I took hold of the faucet, trying to channel my anger.

"You love Bella... yet," I faded. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Yet what?"

"Yet you, who could kill her with a mere flick of the wrist, stay with her. You know you can't be with her forever. Especially when she's only human... you won't condemn her to this life. But you let her believe that forever could exist with you. You're sick," I growled, feeling the extreme jealousy run through my pulsating veins. I heard the faucet give way and noticed that I had bent it to an extreme angle. Edward had turned away from me now.

"How could you know all that?" he asked, shocked.

"I may be new at this but I am not a complete nit witt," I snarled, "I see what I see. I know what I know about the supernatural. You can thank my father for that," I finished. I noticed then that I had sounded like Veronica when she had battled with Jacob earlier today.

"I know it's not fair to her... you have no clue of the guilt I feel of Bella... I warned her but she's persistent," he argued.

"Well you shouldn't lead her on anymore," I said wondering where the original subject of our conversation had gone. Perhaps it was my envy that caused the new subject.

"I... I can't do that," he choked out. I should've felt bad for him. I should have gone on to console him. But for some reason, I stayed. I stayed, frozen in time with only my jealousy to keep me company. I knew he would never be mine... but if I couldn't have him then no body could.

"Well then I hope you enjoy your torture on that girl," I growled, walking past him. I made my way for the stairs.

"This conversation is over," he said with finality. I realized then that he was proceeding to leave.

"Don't go," I yelped with desperation. Edward stopped in front of the door and turned to face me.

"Why should I stay? It is clear that you have nothing you want to talk about with me," he complained. I sighed, walking over to him cautiously.

"Look... forget about what I said okay? What questions do you have for me?" I asked trying to stall time.

"Um... well one of my questions is about your... eyes..." he faded. I remembered that one of my eyes were his golden topaz color. And the other one was still my hazel.

"What about them?" I wondered.

"Well... newborn's eyes are usually a vivid red. The golden color doesn't usually show until months after you rebirth," he explained, "So your eyes were always hazel before... you know?"

"Yes... I assume that my wolf half holds on to that color. And I assume you know about my dietary habits," I answered.

"Yes... we share the same principles. But what about human blood?"

"You want to know how I can control my thirst..." I stated. Edward nodded.

"Hmmm... well... I cannot pretend like it is not tempting. But for some reason I have the capacity to ignore it," I said, shocked myself.

"Do you realize how much of a feat that is in itself?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I am wondering how long my patience will last," I admitted. Edward nodded.

"You might want to think about hunting soon... you're eye is getting darker," he suggested.

"Thanks for the tip." There was a rustling coming from my bedroom now. My door opened. I knew Ichabod and Oscar were going to make their way down.

"I have to go," Edward blurted out. I shook m head.

"No... stay... that way I know you're safe," I said sheepishly. Edward reached for the doorknob.

"I'm not the one you need to be worrying about Bella," he said. I felt my throat muscles tighten.

"I'm Reeth," I said through my clenched teeth. Edward's eyes widened.

"Sorry... Look... I need to go... just watch out for you coven... they're not as honest as you think," Edward mumbled before darting through the door. I heard Ichabod scoff at the top of the stairs. I looked up to see him and Oscar right behind.

"What the hell was he talking about?" I asked worried. Oscar eyes glowered.

"Nothing Reeth... forget about it," Ichabod urged. They ran down the stairs now and stood in front of the picture window. I heard Edward's car drive away.

"Nice car, asshole," Ichabod growled through the window.

"So... did you learn anything interesting?" Oscar changed the mood. I shrugged.

"Yeah... I think I am a natural at this stuff. I see to know a lot more about the supernatural than I thought I did. And I made some new friends," I said gratefully. Ichabod laughed mockingly. I narrowed my eyes. Oscar cleared his throat.

"Well that's good," Oscar said awkwardly.

"Look Ichabod... as much and you hate to hear it... I am what I am... so you need to respect wolves a bit more," I defended. Ichabod walked over to me now, his face full of shame.

"You're right... I'm sorry," he apologized. His hand came up from underneath my chin, his thumb caressing my smooth chin. I wished I was able to love him back. What he felt was what I felt for Edward. This was so messed up. Just then a familiar scent came toward the door. It was Veronica.

"You guys don't mind if she stays... right?" I asked hopeful. Ichabod rolled his eyes and looked to Oscar. I figured Ichabod would agree to anything I wanted. Oscar smiled.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of ours," he replied. I realized how much I appreciated Oscar's open-mindedness. There was a knock on the door. I rushed over and opened excitedly.

"What are you knocking for? You know I want you here," I greeted her. Veronica's cheeks were flushed. I looked at her snarly hair, messed up from Jacob I assumed. There was a twig poking out from behind her head with a leaf still attached to it. She smiled, happily walking into the front room. I pulled the twig out from her brown curly locks.

"Geesh... where were you?" I asked showing her the stick. She blushed at the sight.

"We'll talk about that later... Hey there leech," she said to Ichabod. He growled. Oscar laughed lightly.

"Hello Veronica," Oscar addressed. She smiled politely. He held his hand out. Veronica looked at it for a moment. She then took it and they shared the first hand shake.

"Welcome to our home, feel free to stay here any time you like," Oscar said friendly. Ichabod walked back over to the picture window.

"Thanks a lot Oscar. I am here to have an uh... sleep over with Reeth. Figured the more information she got, the more helpful it would be," she said cheerfully. I looked down to her hip and noticed a large tear in the side of her jeans. It looked like some one had taken a machete and ripped them open.

"What the hell?" I said poking the gaping tear. She laughed heartily.

"I said later," she reminded me. I shoved her playfully.

"You're so gross," I remarked.

"You wait," she warned.

"Well, Reeth, since you've got company then you wouldn't mind if Ichabod and I went hunting then?" Oscar asked. I smiled.

"No it's fine. Come home soon though," I said, looking for Ichabod. He smiled widely.

"Sure thing," Ichabod agreed happily. They both ran through the front door in a flash. Veronica sighed.

"Good, then we talk Jake in private then," she said joyously. I laughed.

"I knew it... so I assume that he made that huge hole," I prodded. She blushed some more in response.

"Well... I guess you could say that you're more aggressive when you're not scared of hurting each other," she said plainly. I looked away for a moment.

"Oh," I said shyly. She laughed hard.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You're so innocent... like you've never actually," she said before busting out another chuckle.

"I haven't," I admitted. She stopped and looked at me surprised.

"Are you serious?" she said wide-eyed. I nodded, looking down at my feet.

"Oh... geez... didn't know I was talkin' to an amateur," she joked.

"Oh please... I may be a virgin but it doesn't mean I've never gotten physical," I said in defense. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah but you're missin' the best part of it," she retorted.

"It must be the best part... look at what a mess you are," I said pulling at a curl of her messy hair. She slapped my wrist off.

"I happen to like my sex hair," she joked.

"You wanna shower or anything?" I offered. She sighed gratefully.

"I'd love a shower," she admitted.

"Well go ahead... I'll make you a place to sleep," I said showing her up the stairs.

"Cool," she said walking into the bathroom. I pointed to the towel hanging on the rack. She smiled and shut the door. I looked into my room and immediately saw my reflection in the mirror. I still could not believe that it was my reflection. I walked up slowly to it, watching my hips sway back n' forth. The silky green material highlighted my curves. I was thankful that Ichabod had gone shopping for me. I placed my hands on my flat stomach. It was odd feeling my new body. I had been so accustomed to being painfully large. I looked back at my face in the mirror. The skin was smoother now, paler, and more desirable. But as pretty as I was now... I knew I would never look as good as Bella looked to Edward. I tried to forget about Edward and Bella. He had said he loved her... more than his own life. How could I compare to that? She had his love and I knew it. I wanted to lie to myself and say that it wasn't real. But it was useless. What I had with Edward wasn't real compared to their obvious bond. It was only _my_ instinct that drew _me_ to him. He would never feel this way. I had to face it. I heard Veronica clear her throat. I turned away from the mirror abruptly. She smiled.

"You act like you've never seen yourself before," she remarked. I shrugged.

"This _is_ a new body," I added. She walked over to my desk and sat in the corresponding chair.

"You mean... you weren't always this pretty?" she asked curiously.

"Never," I answered. She shrugged.

"Must be a vampire thing right?"

"Right." Veronica's stomach growled.

"You hungry?" I asked obviously.

"No," she said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Well go on and eat something. Can't let all this food go to waste," I said walking down the staircase. She followed closely behind.

"So you can't eat food... can you," she said walking over to the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. She looked at the faucet, bent from my fierce grip.

"What the hell?" she said pointing to the sink. I blushed.

"I got a little... angry," I admitted. She mouthed "oh".

"Yeah... guess you can call it a destructive phase," I joked. She took a bite of a Macintosh apple.

"And to answer your question... it's a no. I never get hungry. Only... thirsty," I said. Veronica nodded.

"What's it like to drink blood?" she asked curiously, in between bites of her apple. I shrugged.

"It's like eating your favorite meal after you've been starving for weeks.... but that's only when you drink... human blood. With animal blood... it's like you are trying to loose weight... you're never satisfied," I answered thinking about the huge difference between human and animals. I felt the memory of my parents prod against my skull. But I managed to stop them in time.

"Ugh... that sounds gross," she commented. I laughed.

"You're chewing sounds gross," I retorted. She smiled.

"Bitch." I threw my head back in laughter.

"So... how's Jake?" I asked devilishly. She laughed and threw her apple core away. She immediately reached for another one.

"Oh... he's absolutely splendid," she answered, pursing her lips at the thought.

"So do Sam and Quil know about you two?"

"To an extent. I mean... they think that we flirt in good humor... but they don't know about what goes on between us. Well, from my point of view," she answered honestly. I tilted my head.

"From your point of view?" I asked confused.

"Oh... I never told you..." she faded.

"Well, when you are apart of a pack... you can hear what everyone else is thinking... creepy huh?" she informed me. I thought about Edward's special ability.

"Yeah... creepy..." I faded into thought.

"What's with you?" she asked with a mouthful of apple.

"Huh?" I asked as she pulled me out of my trance.

"You seem... upset... what did he do now?" she asked worriedly.

"Who?" I played dumb.

"Edward," she said sharply. I felt a flash of heat hit my cheeks.

"How did you know he was here?" I asked. She laughed softly.

"Aside from the stench... I remember you saying something about him coming over just before we left for the rez," she explained.

"He smells pretty good to me," I confessed.

"Ugh... don't remind me. I still cannot believe you imprinted on someone so early... but then again... you do not choose these things... they choose you," she said darkly. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... if I were in my right mind... I probably wouldn't have chosen this masochistic way of life," I remarked. Veronica tilted her head.

"You're suffering from this?" she asked. I sighed.

"Well... it seems like we're in the same boat... you and I," I said. Veronica threw away her apple core once again.

"I'm not picking up what you're throwing down," she stated. I looked down at my feet, scraping them against the kitchen tiles.

"He's in love with a human girl too. Just like Jacob... as if my chances weren't slim enough... he's in love with someone else," I said solemnly.

"Look... just because you can't have Edward... doesn't mean you can't substitute," she said in hopes of cheering me up. I scoffed at the idea.

"Who could possibly replace Edward?" I asked sorrowfully. She sighed.

"Hello... you've got Ichabod... and as smelly as he is... he's kind of hott... take advantage of that... you gotta realize that Ichabod is probably hurting just as much as you right now," she said walking over to me now. I felt a wetness form in my eyes.

"He doesn't know about my imprinting on Edward..." I said softly. I felt a tear roll down my face. I looked up at Veronica.

"Even so... holy shit Reeth," she said shocked. I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"What?" I asked concerned. She wiped the tear off of my face.

"You're crying... isn't that impossible... for a vampire..." she whispered. Just then Ichabod and Oscar walked through the door, their eyes gleaming a bright gold color. Ichabod rushed to my side when he saw my expression.

"Reeth, what's wrong?" he asked worried. Oscar gasped.

"Is she actually crying?" Oscar asked amazed. Veronica growled.

"Yeah, she is," she answered.

"And the whole time I thought that these tears were only a figment of my imagination," I said trying to cheer myself up. It seemed hopeless.

"What did you say to her?" Ichabod snarled at Veronica.

"Nothing..." she scowled.

"I'm fine Ichabod... it's just that... so much has happened... I'm wondering if it will ever slow down," I lied. Ichabod pulled me into his massive chest. I felt the sobs come out more frequently now. Ichabod didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve a disappointment like me.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Cullen or Jacob Black. But I do own Ichabod, Oscar, Reeth, and Veronica.

"I'm so sorry about that," I apologized for the billionth time to Veronica. I was sitting on my bed, cross-legged, wiping my tears away. The brine left a subtle stickiness to my cheeks. Veronica huffed.

"Please... stop saying your sorry before I rip your blood-filled head off," she joked. I laughed quietly, my bed shaking along with me.

"So what brought all that crying on anyway... I mean... deep down inside," she asked cautiously. I could tell she didn't want me to burst out in tears again. I thought honestly for a moment. I knew that I could say whatever I wanted to in front of Veronica because there was a natural bond there. Even through all of the sarcasm and hostility, she and I still shared a common factor.

"Well... in truth.. it had a lot to do with Edward and myself," I sniffed. Veronica sighed expectantly.

"I knew it had to do with that leech... look... just because he's a stupid insensitive bastard doesn't mean you should beat yourself up about this," Veronica groaned. I shook my head.

"No... it's not because he doesn't have this instinct for me in return... I mean that's part of it... but it is something entirely different..." I said realizing my true fears. I feared the fact that, even though I had the gift of eternity, time would pass too rapidly. I would be left there... feeling these insane cravings.... watching everything pass me by. I felt like I would forever be stuck.... in this phase... with no one but my naïve self to guide me.

"Well then what is it?" Veronica urged. I sighed heavily.

"I am scared... I'm scared that time will pass and I will completely stand in the same spot... unchanged," I admitted. I had only pulled a mere thread of my fears away from an entire quilt of confusion. But at least that one thread was now exposed.

"Look... Reeth... I realize that this is all very new to you... and it is perfectly normal to be afraid... but you need to trust me when I say this... you are not going to avoid watching time pass... you were born into this paranormal life... the whole vampire thing just set it off early..." she tried to console me. But I felt like she was acting as my mother.

"I know all this... I know I couldn't have avoided it any way... I'm just trying to understand why everything is happening so fast," I choked beginning to feel a wetness build up in my eyes.

"Well eventually... you'll be wishing time would pass by quicker... trust me... it has only been a few days... you have to realize that this part passes fast for all the young," she explained more like a friend. I smiled. She had said all that I need to hear about the subject.

"So what about the whole boy situation... I know that's bothering you like hell right now," Veronica joked, climbing to sit on the bed with me. I laughed silently.

"Well... I am so frustrated with what I feel. How come I have to imprint," I complained. Veronica let out a hearty chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you found some delight in my pathetic feelings," I stated sarcastically. Veronica managed to stop giggling.

"No... it's not that... you have to understand right now that you sound like every young werewolf right now... you just have to accept the fact that you've imprinted," she said between hysterics. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked curiously. Veronica suddenly stopped laughing. There was a long pause that was only filled her heartbeat and my breathing. She looked down to her hands that were now folded on her lap. She cracked her knuckles loudly.

"I did," she said quietly. I felt the strongest urge to comfort her.

"Did? Does that imply no longer?" I asked curiously. She tightened her jaw.

"Yes," she replied, still looking at her hands.

"You mean... imprinting isn't permanent?" I asked hopeful. She sighed.

"No... it is... but... the boy died," she said curtly. I shut my mouth right then and there, knowing that any further questions would mean one of two things; one, she'd throw a fit and strangle me, or two, she begin crying much harder than I had been previously. Ichabod knocked on the door lightly.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely. I looked to Veronica who had now gotten up and looked out the window.

"Do you mind?" I asked her gently. She shook her head.

"Come on in," I said hoping not to unleash whatever was going on inside of Veronica. Ichabod was in, in a flash. He was a mere blur until he froze a few inches away from me. I still couldn't believe that my eyes were powerful enough to see him move so rapidly.

"You feeling better?" Ichabod asked, holding my shoulders with his massive hands. I smiled.

"Yeah... for now," I comforted him more than myself. He smiled approvingly. He then clutched me to his chest, burying my face in his soft cotton grey t-shirt. I looked quickly over at Veronica, who seemed to be glaring at me.

"I hated seeing you cry... although I have to admit that it is quite impressive," he admitted. I looked up at him curiously.

"Impressive?" I questioned. He smiled, grazing my cheek with his nose. He was sniffing me; I could hear it.

"Yes... apparently you're more human than I gave you credit for," he said pleased. I shook my head. He then lifted his face away from my jaw.

"What?" he asked. I looked down.

"I'm not human... I'm a wolf... and I'm a vampire...," I said thinking about my two sides. I still didn't grasp the concept that it was impossible for a wolf to survive the transformation.

"Right... well either way... you're amazing," he said setting his head on my collar bone. When did these actions become appropriate? I so badly wanted this to be Edward. I wanted Edward to find me irresistible. I looked back over at Veronica who apparently wanted to talk more to me in private. Well, as private as it could get. Ichabod and Oscar might be eavesdropping.

"Um... Ichabod... can I have more girl talk?" I asked patiently. He lifted his head reluctantly.

"Alright... just let me know if you need anything," he said, glaring over at Veronica. She stuck her tongue out at him. I rolled my eyes and realized that this would never pass.

"Good night, my angel," he said, closing the door softly on his way out. I cleared my throat. I wished I could return him the preference he had for me. But I know in my heart... that would never happen. Not as long as Edward was "alive".

"You okay?" I asked Veronica. She shrugged.

"I'm fine... just... trying to forget about the earlier conversation," she answered honestly. I wondered if death would even stop this imprinting. I looked in Veronica's eyes and realized that the answer was no. She still loved her dead ... I trailed off in my thoughts.

"Gees it smells bad in this house," she complained. I laughed. Veronica apparently had the ability to bounce right up when she was down. I appreciated it immensely. I was always bad at cheering someone up. That and small talk.

"Don't even go there _dog_," I sent right back. She laughed quietly.

"Can't help... you guys smell deathly sweet," she commented. I tilted my head.

"Really?" I asked remembering when Ichabod and Oscar had first shown up at my house. They smelled very sweet to me. But it wasn't unpleasant. She nodded, pinching the end of her nose. I pushed her arm playfully.

"Yeah... your guys smell like pure sugar syrup that's being boiled... right under my nose," she said. I nodded.

"You smell like a mud bath right next to a stagnant swap," I said mischievously.

"Smells good to me," she retorted.

"Do I smell really sweet?" I asked her.

"To be honest... no... you're bearable... you smell like... hmmm.... cinnamon buns... and a little bit like chamomile," she said thoughtfully. I smiled.

"Well that's a relief," I exaggerated, "but didn't Jake and Sam... and Quil think I smelled bad? They seemed to tense up as soon as I walked into the garage." Veronica shook her head.

"I mean... granted you still smell sweet... but they are always on defense like that... especially with Jake and Quil being new to the pack," she informed me.

"_New_ to the pack? But I thought you and Jake have had sex many times before?" I asked shocked, not realizing if it were rude to ask. She smiled widely.

"He didn't know about werewolves when I got to him... I lied and told him I was 14," she said proudly. I made a face of disgust.

"Robbing the cradle?" I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked her curiously. She shrugged.

"I lost count after 150..." she confessed. My eyes widened in shock.

"But don't werewolves age?" She shook her head.

"They only age when they do not use their wolf abilities anymore... I think... and I haven't stopped using them since I was 18 over 150 years ago," she said calmly. I felt my mouth fall open.

"Okay... so not only are you robbing the cradle... but you are also robbing Babies-r-us," I laughed.

"Phhhhhhh..... I don't care... he's beautiful," she said drifting away in her thoughts. I sighed.

"So... I assume you seduced him before he transformed..." I faded remembering our earlier conversation.

"Yupp... that's right... I remember the first time... I hurt him," she admitted sheepishly I laughed.

"You hurt him?" I asked. She nodded, blushing brightly.

"What happened?" I wondered curiously. I couldn't help but feel curious about this. Wasn't it supposed to be opposite; the guy hurting the girl?

"Well, it was when my alpha first sent me to the Quileute tribe... and when I saw him.... I thought he was beautiful... I thought he could help me forget all about... my other...," Veronica choked a little on the subject, I knew she was making reference to her previous imprint, "Anyway, he looked so good to me. So cheery despite all that was going on around him. I wanted that. So I introduced myself. Sam didn't object. After that... I spent an entire summer at La Push... just laying my das away with Jacob on the beach.... god I miss that," she reminisced.

"Well you still have him? Don't you?" I reminded her. She grimaced.

"Like I mentioned earlier today... he doesn't love me, Reeth. He loves some other girl. Some human girl. I just temporarily fill in this gap," she hissed. I felt my eyebrows pull together in frustration. I always seemed to say the wrong thins at the wrong time. She sulked, her torso hunching over in depression.

"You still haven't gotten to the part where you hurt him," I quickly stated. She laughed.

"Right," she pointed at me, "Um... where was I?" I jumped at the thought of reminding her of happier memories.

"Lying on the beach... with Jacob," I said wistfully.

"Mmm... so one day I had finally had enough of talking. I wanted to see other aspects of him. So when we were lying on the beach... I 'accidently' laid my hand on top of his. I remember everything about that moment.... the smell... the feel of the cool and wet sand underneath our bodies, god it was beautiful," she said, her lips moving tenderly as if she were preparing to relive the memory again. I pictured Edward and I on the beach, holding hands, fingers laced, walking along the shore.

"I remember Jake just looked at me... bewildered. He looked surprised by my movement... like he never thought it was possible that someone liked him. He smiled nervously. I laughed a little inside. He was inexperienced. I thought he wouldn't know what to do next. But he took my breath away... he rolled over, hovering his face over my head... and he kissed me once... so softly. It wasn't very raunchy like you're picturing, Reeth. It was only five seconds... just on my lips... nothing in between them. But it was more intense than anything I had ever experienced," she said, her eyes sparkling. I felt jealous of that perfect moment. She was right; it was what I was expecting it to be.

"Then he pulled away... smirking... he knew what he was doing, the tease. I remember I hadn't opened my eyes right away... that mad him laugh. So I pushed him backward on to the sand again, rolling on him. Then our hand began to wander," she cleared her throat. I felt her heart beating wildly. I could hear her pulse quicken. Her breathing shortened.

"I soon grew bored of that and ripped off his shirt. He looked at me wide-eyed... I must've scared him with my strength a little... but I didn't care. Then I kissed his chest... and that's when he tried to pull me back up to his face... but I didn't want to leave where I was... I wanted to linger at his body a little longer. So I grabbed his jaw and slammed his head harder than I thought. He yelped in pain... but he laughed at the same time. And then the rest is history," she breathed thoughtfully. I laughed, which seemed to offend her a little bit.

"What is so funny?" she growled.

"All this took place on a public beach?" I said, my ribs expanding rapidly from the laughter. She shrugged.

"Well... no one was around..." she faded, seeming a little embarrassed.

"Oh god... I bet p-plenty of people saw," I said in between my fit of giggles. She narrowed her eyes a bit, but still in good humor.

"Hmmm all this commentary coming from a _virgin_," she teased.

"Better a virgin than a nympho," I joked. She couldn't help but laugh along at that one. It took a few minutes for the laughing to cease. But when it did, my mind jumped right back to Edward. I thought about him so much in just one day more than I'd ever thought about anyone in my entire prior life. Veronica snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. I jumped in reaction to it. She lifted one corner of her mouth up.

"You okay? You've been zoning out all day," she commented. I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"Um... yeah... I've just got a lot to think about," I confessed. She rolled her eyes.

"It's Edward," she said matter-of-factly. I narrowed my eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"When a wolf imprints... it becomes and obsession. You can't hide that fro me... I know exactly what you're thinking about," she informed me. My eyes scrutinized her face.

"Don't believe me?" she argued. I shook my head.

"What am I thinking about right now?" I tested.

"You're thinking about Edward's safety and your worried about where time will drive the both of you," she said plainly. I gulped.

"How? Can you read my mind too?" I wondered aloud. She tilted her head to the side.

"Too? Who can read minds?" she asked curiously. I bit my lip again.

"Oh... um no body...," I lied. She nodded with a hint of suspicion in her eyes. I got up from the bed and walked over to the window. _He's not there_, I convinced the hunger to see Edward. It was immediately diluted.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" she wondered but her voice was easy to read. She still was curious to know about the mind reading thing but had set it aside for another tie.

"I'm going to school," I whispered, still staring out into the cold abysmal world. She groaned.

"You have eternity to live on this planet with a virtually indestructible body... and you're using that to go to school?" she argued. I laughed once, quietly.

"Yupp... it's the only place I'll get to see Edward... I don't think he's coming to my house anymore..." I said, remembering the regret of my conversation with him earlier. Why couldn't I just drop the Bella thing? Why did I push him so hard?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, or Alice Cullen. But I do own Reeth Helsing, Veronica Brownwood, Ichabod, and Oscar Berret.

The sun was beginning to rise. I looked outside my window, not moving, looking like a statue. I heard Veronica snoring on my bed, loudly. I envied her sleep. She could not be woken up even by an explosion. Not even by a vampire. I felt goosebumps rise as I watched the birth of a new day. The horizon glowed bright reds and vivid oranges. I breathed methodically, almost out of habit rather than need. I heard Ichabod and Oscar downstairs playing a game of poker. I was amused by that. What a human thing to do. I knew I would be heading to school soon. I needed to steal my glances at Edward... because they wouldn't last forever even though we had forever. I knew right then and there that Isabella Swan was the luckiest girl in the world. Because she had Edward's requited love... I id not... and I never would. I felt my throat muscles clench at the thought. _Hang in there_, I reminded myself. I went back to focusing on the warm horizon that I knew wouldn't last. Soon the clouds would cover any evidence of a happy day in Forks. I heard the creaks of the stairs.

"Reeth?" Oscar asked. I was shocked that it was him instead of Oscar. I didn't bother to look at him.

"Hmmm?" I wondered, dazed by the beauty of the sky.

"Are you going...." he faded. I knew he still wasn't fond of the idea that I was going to school. Especially since I was still a very young vampire. I nodded feebly. He sighed in protest.

"Oscar... please... as my new brother.... please.... let me go," I begged quietly. I heard him walk up right behind me.

"Why do you want to go so bad?" he asked concerned. I knew I couldn't tell him about Edward. Not with Ichabod in the distance of hearing. I sighed feeling a watery sensation begin in my eyes. _Dammit Edward... dammit_, I thought.

"Because I have never graduated.... I am only one and a half years away...I need to do this as the last human ability I have," I lied. I was never one to brag... but... I was terribly smart... and high school was just another redundant period in my life of good grades and responsibility. I had even been accepted into a college early. But I turned it down so kids around me didn't know what a freak I was.

"You seemed pretty smart back when you lived in the city," he mumbled. I remembered back to when I had first met Ichabod and Oscar. They had lived in that city with me. And they were led by that bitch of a woman. Only she was a vampire too.

"What ever happened to her?" I asked, distant. Oscar held his breath in a panic. He hadn't thought I would've remembered that.

"Who?" he asked, hopeful that I hadn't caught his worry. I sighed and rolled my eyes. But I still faced my window. The horizon had a hypnotizing quality.

"You know who... Adeline... you're old leader," I winced at her name. Even though I was a fair fight now... she still was an intimidating force. But she did adapt to this "vegetarian" lifestyle. Oscar sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember," he commented. I smirked a bit.

"I know," I said smugly. He paced farther away from now.

"I cannot tell you... not right now... give me a week," he said, dismissing himself from the room. I felt anxiety boil under my skin. I went over to touch the semi-frosted window and try to melt the tiny ice crystals only to note that my hand was the same temperature. I frowned.

"That's weird.... usually I'm warmer around Veronica," I said slowly, speaking to only myself. I heard Oscar downstairs now... talking quietly enough so I wouldn't hear. I realized then that I should not have been so eager to join a new coven of my own. I still had so many unanswered questions floating around. No doubt they would lie about some of it. But this was what I needed. I needed a family of vampires as well...after all... I was only half wolf. I sighed once again and decided that I would start my day. I looked through the bag of clothes that Ichabod had bought me. I noticed that almost all of the items in there were dresses. I grunted at the thought. I knew he had done this on purpose. I finally gave up on trying to look casual and picked up the white cotton dress. I quickly put it on and looked into the mirror. Stunning. The dress was cut just above my knees, with a delicate floral texture running throughout the entire bodice. The waist was tight but comfortable, showing off my vampuristic "talents". The dress was sleeveless but had thick straps which came down to highlight my cleavage. Ichabod had definitely bought this for a reason. I quickly rummaged through the bag and picked out a navy blue cotton sweater. I buttoned up most of it and was then satisfied with the outfit. I gracefully slipped my feet into a pair of black flats. No doubt I would get all the humans' attention. But that's not who I wanted to notice me.

"Ahem," Veronica cleared her throat. I turned to face her, feeling my cheeks blush slightly.

"Impressive... who picked that out?" she asked curiously. I smiled and pointed downstairs.

"Ichabod," I replied softly. She rolled her eyes.

"I could've guessed that one.... but I don't think he contemplated the possibility of your little Edward getting a good look at this little number," she faded, smiling devilishly. I knew that, even though she did not like either Edward or Ichabod, she would've gladly picked Edward over Ichabod. Only for my sanity of course. I had a feeling that if I hadn't imprinted on Edward... she would've preferred me to date a wolf. I felt a nausea in the pit of my stomach. To be with a smelly dog... disgusting.

"Well, that's probably because Ichabod didn't think he had to worry about Edward," I said warily. I could never be sure that Ichabod was listening or not. She scoffed.

"You need to tell him someday Reeth... especially if you want a chance of you ever want somebody to love you the way you love Eddie," she advised. I twisted my face into a mask of annoyance.

"It's Edward... don't be rude," I corrected her firmly. She laughed.

"Phhhh.... Eddie, Edward... what's the difference? Besides.... I think you and Ichabod have got a shot," she replied playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised that you would want me to be with a vampire..." I said, turning to face the window again. The clouds had started to cover the beauty.

"Well... to be honest... I do... but I don't know how Ichabod would take to you dating a real man," she said bluntly. I laughed.

"I knew it," I boasted. She shrugged.

"I'm kinda serious here," she confessed. I nodded.

"I said I knew," I repeated. She smirked a little.

"What? No protest?" she wondered. I knew she was expecting me to puke at the idea of dating a wolf. But for one moment... I considered it.

"Well... I can't really knock and idea if I've never experienced anything close to it," I tried to reply as easily as I could without letter her know my interest. She laughed loudly.

"Well, well, well, look who's coming around! And it only took twenty-four hours," she joked. I felt my cheeks burn slightly.

"So... maybe I should take you to a little party one night... have you see what really goes down on the res," she offered. I immediately became nervous. Me? Party? No... those two words didn't mix.

"Uh... well... I don't know," I said shyly. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! As your new... uh... gal pal... I say you ditch the boy toys and go find some big-" I interrupted Veronica's little tirade.

"Look... I'm just... not that ... I don't know... cool," I admitted sadly. She giggled to herself.

"You are the undead... the 'cool' factor should not be what's stopping you," she laughed to herself. I pulled my eyebrows together in protest.

"Well its not only that... I just... I never really went to a party before... I'm a little nervous. And furthermore... let's say I show up with you... what if no one talks to me?" I feared. She shook her head, trying to conceal another fit of laughter.

"Reeth... you'll be with me the whole time. I will _find_ someone to talk to you if your truly that dull. I guarantee you'll come out of that shell building up... especially if you're partying with Jake," she said remembering a past party. Jake must've done something right because she began to blush.

"Well..." I thought against my better judgment. If I was going to be stuck on Earth for eternity then I'd better have some fun doing it, right?

"Come one... please?" she begged relentlessly. I rolled my eyes and looked down to the floor in defeat.

"Well... when is it?" I asked, letting her know of her victory.

"Yes!" she cheered triumphantly. I wondered how she had so much energy so early in the morning.

"Hmm... let me see... well... they don't exactly have one planned but," she droned. I shot my head so quickly and gracefully that Veronica gasped.

"You mean they aren't even having a party?!" I moaned. She smiled.

"Well yeah... I mean... they haven't exactly been ready to have one but give them two weeks... they'll all be celebrating something... especially when I give them word that I'm lookin' for a little fun," she reassured me.

"And what makes you so positive that they'll want to party if you say _you_ want to?" I rebutted her. She rolled her eyes.

"Would you please have a little more faith in me? You've got to give credit where credit is due," she retorted. I sighed.

"Fine... if _you_ can get everyone one on the reservation in on a party in two weeks... then I'll be there... only _I'll_ be your date," I said, dismissing the entire subject. She nodded.

"Agreed." I sighed in relief.

"Now that that's over with," I faded, turning back at the window.

"So you're really going to go to _school_," she complained.

"Yes... I'm _really_ gonna go back to school. I mean... it's not like it would hurt," I said sarcastically. The learning. No. Of course that wouldn't hurt. But seeing Edward next to Bella... seeing him watch her... that was going to be unbearable.

"_Right_," Veronica joked.

"Could you please just be supportive?" I pleaded. Veronica noted the serious tone in m voice. I felt her eyes watch my back.

"Uh... I don't know if I can do that," she admitted. I turned to face her, my face contorting into confusion.

"Why?" Veronica sighed.

"I don't know if I can support your civil treatment of the Cullens. Whether you realize it or not... they broke the treaty here. They harmed a human.... I don't know if I can support that," she said very seriously as well. I felt a sharp pain twist in my side.

"Please Veronica... as long as you befriend me... please... support _me_. I could give a rat's ass for how you treat the Cullens. But I'm not them. This is me. Please... I'd like to know that I have a wolf family of my own," said, tears making their way into my eyes. Veronica stared at me for a long moment, concentrating of the nature of my eyes. I felt something then... something stirring inside my mind. I felt a smooth wave cascade over me and flow softly over Veronica. I could even see it. It was clear but still moved through the air with force. I still focused on Veronica. I focused on her answer. I so badly wanted it to be yes. Veronica's eyes froze in their place, her pupils dilated simultaneously.

"Yes Reeth," she answered in a state of awe. I wanted to wonder what was controlling her. I wanted to know what was coming from my mind... but for some reason... I didn't. All I focused on was what I wanted Veronica to say.

"Give me your word," I said sternly, shocked to hear the authority in my tone. She stood up from the bed and practically saluted me she was so distant.

"You have my word," she said softly. I nodded and then focused on what was happening. The waves... though transparent, still splashed onto Veronica's forehead. I should've been alarmed. But something inside me was unafraid. Something inside made me feel powerful... it made me feel like I had the control. Ichabod walked through the door suddenly. I didn't look away from Veronica. I wanted Ichabod to see it.

"Reeth... I was planning on going to Seattle... do you need any more clothes or something?" he asked nonchalant. I looked away from Veronica in shock. He didn't see it. Veronica was about to fall to the floor but I was there to catch her quickly. Ichabod was by my side at once.

"She okay?" Ichabod asked sounding half concerned.

"Um... I think so... she's just tired," I said quickly. I picked her up and placed her on the bed. Her eyes eventually closed... and she drifted off into a deathly slumber. I tilted my head. I knew I hadn't killed her because he heart beat rapidly in her chest. I gulped. Ichabod looked at me strangely.

"What did you do?" he joked. I turned to him, pinning him against the wall in a rage.

"You saw nothing?" I speculated. Ichabod smiled.

"Shouldn't this situation be reversed?" he inquired about me pinning him to the wall. I refused to lighten up.

"Answer the fucking question Ichabod..." I growled. His face grew serious again.

"Reeth... what the hell are you talking about? Did I see what?" he protested. I looked down... ashamed of my anger getting the best of me. I let go of him and let my face fall into my palms.

"I'm Ichabod... I'm just... feeling so strange," I apologized. Ichabod laughed softly but only once. I could tell I had alarmed him.

"It's okay... sometimes I forget that you're a newborn... you act so mature for you age," he commented. I smiled a little.

"Thanks... but like I said... I think I act so rationally is because of my wolf side... I don't think I am a full vampire," I reminded him. He grimaced.

"I think of you as a full vampire," he admitted. I touch his shoulder with my warm hand.

"I know," I said with finality. I felt a tiny part of myself worry. It worried about what I had just done to Veronica. I was trying to decide if I should tell Ichabod about the soft rolling waves... flowing from me... into Veronica. It was almost like I had hypnotized her.

"Now... as I asked before," he said politely. I smiled.

"Um... yeah... I could use some more new clothes... but no more dresses..." I answered. He smiled mischievously, looking down at my white cotton dress.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore dresses?" he asked touching the line of linen on my right breast. I felt my breath quicken... but my heart... it only beat for one person.

"I'm sure," I managed as smoothly as I could, "Did you think I wouldn't notice all the frilly things you bought for me?" Ichabod laughed to himself darkly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't... but you're too smart for that," he answered devilishly. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was almost time for me to go.

"I have to get going Ichabod... I want to at least drive like a normal human," I said happy to leave Ichabod. The guilt that consumed me about Ichabod choosing me for his mate and me not agreeing to it by instinct was almost too painful to endure for longer than a few minutes.

"What am I going to do about her?" he sneered toward Veronica's sleeping body. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't know... she's a friend of mine... so she's welcome to stay as long as she wants," I said bitterly. Ichabod smiled.

"You're right... I'm sorry," he said too quickly for me to think it was truly sincere. I smiled at him anyway.

"Alright then... I'm on my way," I said beginning to walk away fro him. His arm slipped out in front of me, pulling me back toward him by my waist.

"I just wanted to do this one thing," he said, gold gleaming in the majesty of his eyes. At that moment ... I became vulnerable. I couldn't deny that Ichabod was just as beautiful as Edward.

"And what would that be?" I wondered. He smiled.

"I want to see if I can... kiss you... see how it feels," he said sheepishly. I didn't answer. He leaned forward, smelling my neck lusciously. I bite my lip to keep from breathing too hard. Then his cool lips pressed against my jaw line. His lips were soft, tender. He was simply delicious. I couldn't deny that I did like Ichabod... even only the tiniest fraction compared to what burned for Edward. His supple lips then found their way to mine. He didn't do this aggressively as I expected it to be. It was almost as if he was trying not to hurt me. He pulled away quickly then. I didn't realize I had my eyes closed. He snickered. I opened my eyes in annoyance but he was already gone.

"I'm glad you find my _human_ reactions funny. You know I'm going to give you hell when I get home," I loud enough for him to hear. I then thought about my window briefly. I wanted to test my gracefulness. I opened the window and swiftly bound out my window. I fell so much slower than when I was human. I anticipated everything in the hours of my free fall from my window. I lightly landed on my feet, knees unbent. I still looked as a statue despite the two story jump. I then looked under my feet at a twig that was unbroken.

"Wow," I said in exhilaration. I then ran for the woods. I soared through the forest at unimaginable speeds. My feet glided over the muddy floor. My breath was controlled, manageable. I felt my mouth twist into an intricate smile. Running was something I never enjoyed as a human but as a new member to the supernatural... is was better than doing any sort of human activity. I looked around the soggy world of green. My eyesight, while alarmingly shaper, still could make out every passing tree. I laughed in jubilation.

I walked more like a human when I reached school. I immediately felt warmer... I knew Edward was close. As I proceeded to the entrance, I caught a glimpse of the glorious being. He was walking alongside Bella. I snarled. Edward looked up warily, sp fast that Bella didn't even know he had looked away from her.

"You _love_ her," I sneered. Edward looked back at me again, his face deeply pained. I looked away appalled by my behavior. How could I do that to somebody I loved? I was never one to let jealousy treat my acquaintances any different. _Imprinting_, I scowled inside. I then quickly changed my thoughts to something different. I still hoped Edward was blissfully unaware of my imprinting on him. He didn't seem to be listening to what Bella was saying. Maybe she was good for one thing. She could distract him while I thought about certain details better left unknown to him. I sighed, looking at the couple enviously. A small part of me wished that I still had a human anything somewhere lingering inside. Maybe then I could grab his attention as well as Isabella did.

Walking into the school was oddly much more difficult. I smelled every single one of the oil-faced teens. They were all mouthwatering. I tried to grasp my burning throat. No... you had to be strong. I immediately retraced my thoughts back to Veronica. I had learn how to be civil... of that's a way someone would describe. I had to admit... when it came to human... she was probably the most polite girl ever, but if you placed her in front of a vampire... civil would be that last word to cross her mind. I shrugged to myself and tried to forget the twinge in the back of my throat. They all smelled so sickeningly tempting. I cracked my neck from side to side. I cracked my knuckles a little as I approached my locker. No one was near me, thankfully. I grabbed every book that was necessary. I didn't even realize that I had been keeping track of all that was going on in school. I felt like I had enough room to cram every detail possible. Must be a new addition from the vampire. I fought against the memory of my changing away from my thoughts. I wasn't the least bit curious to think of whose venom coursed through my veins. I could barely remember anything but the pain that had knocked me unconscious.

Every class passing was hard to get through. Everybody smelled great today. I barely even noticed the bell ring because I was too engulfed by everyone's scent. Why was this so much harder than yesterday? I realized then that I had lunch. Food did not tempt me in the least. So instead of reporting to the cafeteria... I just wandered in the outdoors. I had the strongest urge to just run away. Run for the joy of running. Why were all these pleasure emerging now? Why hadn't they come out yesterday? Was it luck? I sat down on a bench that was only used for when it was sunny outdoors. I barely noticed the rain that was starting to drip onto my navy sweater. I was just lost in my reminders of civilness. I couldn't feed on humans. I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to be the savage that killed my parents... I felt a pain creep up in my heart at the thought of them. I flashed back to when I waited in the pantry... smelling my father's blood. I recalled back to when I finished him off... I began to cry... not out of remorse.... I cried because my food supply was gone. I felt my jaw clench and tears well up in my eyes. I reminded myself that I would never give into the savage that lived inside of me again. I bit back a sob. I needed to be strong. I managed to remain it yesterday. So what was so different with today? Why was I acting more and more like a... newborn vampire? A noise startled me. It sounded at least twenty yards away. I looked behind me and saw Edward farther away. Heat immediately flooded through me, helping me to forget the tears that had threatened to fall.

"Reeth? You are different?" Edward stated more than asked. I nodded solemnly. Even though he was much too far away for any human to pick up his statement... my inhuman ears heard it quite easily.

"Yes," I whispered. In an instant he was at my side. I smelled him inconspicuously. He was so sweet. I enjoyed in thoroughly.

"It's okay... you can't tell me later... but right now... you need to act human... you need to get to Biology," he reminded me, holding out his hand for me to take. I nodded, knowing that every word he said was true. If I didn't show up to class because I was out sitting in the rain... someone was bound to notice. And calling attention to myself was something I could not afford. I lightly placed my hand into his long white fingers. He winced at the heat.

"Does it burn?" I asked, my voice taking on an erotically dangerous tone. He looked at me through narrowed eyes instantly.

"Should it?" he asked, trying to remind me to keep my thoughts to a low whimper. I nodded.

"You still haven't caught on... I only get very warm around two types of people.... You... and other wolves," I pointed out, gracefully hopping down from the table. His mouth came close to my ear. I heard my heart beating faster.

"Try and control your grace... it is going to attract some unneeded attention," he warned. I looked back at his amused smile. I smiled back. Apparently he was going to forget the conversation we had only last night. But something strange dwindled in his eyes. He looked to be in pain. He released my hand and walked at a human pace to class.

"Where's Bella?" I asked politely. I hated the way her name rolled off my tongue.

"She's already waiting in class. I told her that I would be right back," he explained.

"Oh... does she know what I am?" I worried. He looked back at me with his pained eyes. His agony only became more and more visible at the mention of Bella.

"No," eh said shortly. I nodded.

"Does anyone else?" I wondered. I hoped he kept his promise to not tell his family.

"Surprisingly no. Alice, my sister, hasn't seen you at all. She doesn't even know that Jasper attacked," he stopped short. His throat seemed to clench. He was obviously trying to avoid talking about my transformation.

"Your sister can see things?" I wondered, bewildered. I did not know that vampires could possess such powers.

"Yes... she has a type of precognition... but they're only subjective," he said harshly.

"Oh," I said looking down to my feet.

"What else can your family do?" I asked curiously. Edward laughed briefly.

"What's so amusing?" I asked speculatively.

"Well... it's like just that... Bella and I have had this exact same conversation. It's almost like déjà vu," he answered. I felt my face turn bitter. I never liked being compared to Bella.

"Just answer the question," I said sourly. I began to feel a shaking in my spine. I was so used to my hands shaking whenever I was around Edward that I never even noticed today. But my _spine_ began to quiver. That was not the norm.

"Right... well... yes. Jasper has this strange ability where he can control the feelings of others around him. It's very different," Edward explained, smiling to himself because of my sudden hostility. I immediately thought of what I had done to veronica this morning. I pictured it all over in my head again. Edward looked down at me immediately, seeing what I had just recalled.

"Is she okay?" he asked. I knew he meant Veronica. I nodded slowly.

"I mean... at least I hope so," I replied a little worried.

"So you could see it?" he inquired about the serene waves that came from my mind.

"Yes... I mean in a way... they were transparent though. It was startling," I said, the quivering evident in my voice.

"That's very strange... it's almost like," he faded. I grew anxious in record time waiting for him to explain.

"What's it mean?" I asked impatiently. Edward looked down at me speculatively.

"Well... it almost sound like that's your ability. To influence other around you... make them say what you want them to say," he answered with finality.

"I bet Carlisle would love to hear about this," he hinted. I shook my head, the shaking in my spine worsened.

"You can't tell anyone about me!" I yelped ferociously. He looked down at his feet. I felt a twinge of remorse for yelling at him. It just angered me to know that I would be a scientific topic of conversation in Edward's home. I wanted to be kept secret.

"I'm sorry for yelling," I said bitterly trying tot shake off the last bit of anger that traced inside my bones.

"You just have to understand that I want to avoid anyone knowing. I can't let anyone know," I repeated my thoughts as if he didn't hear them in the first place.

"I just don't understand your reasoning, Reeth," he retorted. Hearing my name come from his lips was sadly satisfying. My hand twitched in response.

"You're the one who can read my mind and you're telling me that you don't understand my reasoning?" I said sarcastically. A smile brushed lightly on his alabaster face. But his eyes remained deeply pained.

"Even with my ability... I find you very hard to understand..." he struggled for the right words. I narrowed my eyes in skepticism.

"I always thought I was pretty straight-forward," I commented. As we walked along the halls of the school, someone had scraped their hands on their locker. It cut the teen's thumbs easy. The blood slowly seeped through this tiny opening. My throat burned wildly. Edward and I froze in place. He turned to face me. I felt my lips curl over my teeth. He took hold of both of my shoulders and planted me into the ground. A match had been struck and placed into my mouth.

"Get out of here!" Edward exclaimed in hysterics... but only in a whisper. I immediately held my breath and trudged through the halls out into the open air. I then began to race into the forest, Edward behind me. I stopped in the middle of a clearing and fell into a little ball of weakness.

"I can't believe I forgot to hunt this morning," I mumbled in between sobs. The scent of that teen's blood was sending my head into a dizzy swirl. Edward was behind me now, his hand reluctantly placed on my shoulder.

"It's okay... you just need to be more careful," he said, a bitter tone in the back of his voice. I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks. I cried because the scent of blood was dangerously close to the Cullen's and my demise. I looked up at Edward to see why he was sour. Edward's expression changed the second I looked at him. His eyes widened in shock.

"What?" I wondered in broken sobs. Edward lifted his hand off my shoulder and sunk down to crouch at my level on the forest floor. He reached up to my cheek and gently wiped away a tear from my red cheeks.

"You're _crying_," he said bewildered. I remembered then that Edward had not seen me cry like my family had. I turned away from his hand. I thought I saw from the corner of my eye that he tasted my tears.

"Did you?" I asked too shocked to finish the sentence. If Edward could blush... he would've.

"What?" he said in a strained voice. I shook my head. _He would never want to taste you_, I noted to myself. Edward looked down at the muddy carpet of ferns, his mind searching for something else to talk about.

"Did you... just... taste my tears?" I asked anyway. I realized how awkward I had just made things. He cleared his throat.

"Yes," he said in a low whisper. I felt my heart beat loudly.

"Why?" I asked in curious excitement. I began to unfold myself from my slump. Edward sighed.

"I wanted to know... what it was... like," he said vaguely.

"What, what was like?" I asked hoping he would understand the question. He looked back up at my face now.

"I wanted to know if they were real... instead of just a figment of my imagination. I still think of you as human," he admitted. I felt an anger rise up. I was never human. Even before the transformation... I was only a mere half human. Human was something I could never be called.

"_Human_?" I fumed, "Edward... let's get this straight right now... don't you ever think of me human... I never had a chance to be one... so don't get my hopes up for nothing," I said bitterly. Edward's eyes scrutinized my face.

"Why does that make you angry? Calling you human," he wondered. I looked down to the ferns. I felt my jaw tighten as I fought back the stupid tears.

"Because," I choked, "I was never a _full_ human. I was always a..." There was no need to say what I was. Edward could already hear what I wanted to call myself. He nodded is response, urging me to go on.

"So even if I tried to be... _human_... I never had a chance. Eventually I'd transform into a wolf," I faded, trying to conceal my balled up fists. Edward thought to himself. I looked up at him in anticipation.

"Say something," I demanded desperately. Edward tilted his head.

"What did you want to hear?" he retorted. I felt my heart thump loudly. The blood rushed through my head. I felt dizzy, from his breath or my shaking, I wasn't quite sure.

"I think you and I both know," I said bashfully. Edward thought hard for a moment.

"Oh," he said in surprise, "Now I get it," he acknowledged for my purpose. I still didn't know why I expected him to say it. I was only fooling myself, but I so badly counted on hearing the words "I want to be with you... forever."


End file.
